Journeys of Faith
by Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to "Seasons Change..."   In Chicago, past demons haunt those who are trying to move ahead...In Africa, displaced doctors work to find themselves again...Two worlds will collide when an unexpected crisis rises from past ashes...
1. Gestures of the Heart

**February**

**Cook County ER - Chicago, Illinois**

Paper hearts and pink crepe paper cluttered the ceiling and walls of the ER.

Despite it being an emergency room, all in the immediate area were clad in formal attire

Romantic classical music filtered from a CD player that was on the Admit desk counter that was manned by Jerry. Beside him, Malik was holding an intercom microphone in his hand.

A crowd consisting of Dave, Haleh, Chuny, Dr. Romano, Dr. Anspaugh, Dr. Greene, Dr. Corday, and several other nurses were lingering in the hallway with rice in their hands.

Over by the vending machines, Lucas rocked Joe back and forth and beside him, Erinn, Katie, Ella, Evette Anspaugh, and several patients waiting to be seen watched with eager faces, as they were all waiting for the guests of honor to make their presence known. Nathan was lingering by the window and silently gazing out at the snow falling into the ambulance bay.

"...Now, without further ado, I present the bride and groom, Doctors Luka and Amy Kovac!" Malik crowed into the mike, gesturing towards the lounge that had been blocked by a wall of pink paper.

There was silence for a moment and suddenly, the lounge door swung open, ripping the paper.

A moment later, Luka, who was dressed in a black tux, and Amy, who was wearing a white gown with a long train, modest neckline, and elbow-length sleeves, emerged with smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad that you finally got all the snow out of your hair, Luka," Amy commented, suddenly shrieking as rice was thrown at them. "Dave, come on...not another round of rice..."

Dave laughed gleefully as Amy strode over and pulled him into a hug, "All riiiight!" Malik crowed into the mike. "Rev up the music, let's get this wedding reception started!"

As Jerry turned the music up louder, the lounge door opened again and some waiters wheeled out a portable table that contained trays of appetizers and other foods. The food table was moved to the space in front of the vending machines, forcing several people to move it to behind the desk so that there would be more room for anyone who came into chairs.

"Can I have this dance with both of my new daughters?" Luka asked, wandering over to where Erinn and Katie were standing. "I really want you two to learn to trust me."

Katie grinned, "Can I call you Daddy Luka?" she asked in an eager voice.

Luka replied by scooping Katie up into his arms and allowing her to put her arms around his neck so she could hold on. Erinn took hold of one of Luka's hands and they danced together.

"Okay, I can give this party about 15 more minutes before I have to reopen the ER to trauma and ambulances," Kerry said as she came out of the lounge with Henry in her arms.

Amy smiled and walked over to Kerry, "Doctor Weaver, thank you so much for allowing Luka and I to use the ER and ambulance bay for this special day," she stated. "I know everyone thought that we must be crazy to want to get married so soon, but we do love each other very much."

Kerry nodded in understanding, but before she could reply, Mark wandered over to them, "Amy, please don't tell me that Nathan is still upset over that phone call from Jen," he said, gazing over at Nathan, who was silently staring out the window. "It's been nearly three weeks..."

"Whatever Jen said to Nathan, he's really depressed about it," Amy replied in a worried tone. "I don't know what was said in the phone call, Mark. All I know is that after it was over, Nathan went outside and beat the crap out of that bag for nearly three hours...When he started yelling and swearing, I had to call Dave over and it took both of us to calm Nathan and get him back inside...Luka was working, so Dave had to bring both Daniel and Joe with him..."

Mark sighed, "Don't you at least have an idea of what was said?" he asked.

"From what I overheard, Jen basically called Nathan a gang-banger brat and told him not to bother contacting Rachel again," Amy replied softly. "I'm so sorry, Mark..."

"I'm going to be contacting a lawyer tomorrow and seeing what I can do about getting Rachel back to Chicago," Mark whispered. "Jen coming here and forcibly taking Rachel back with her because of what happened at the clinic is unethical and probably illegal."

Dave walked over, "Hey, I should probably be getting back to work," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Did you get another phone call from Jen last night, Dave?" Amy whispered so that only Dave could hear her. "When I called, you sounded sort of nervous on the phone..."

Dave sighed, "I didn't answer it, she left a message and said I was an irresponsible creep who does nothing but endanger children with delusions of grandeur," he whispered. "Everyone else was asleep, so I erased the message and didn't get to sleep until five."

"Go into the lounge and take a moment to relax before you go back to work," Amy whispered in a gentle, yet very firm tone. "Daniel's staying with my kids at my father's place tonight anyway."

Dave gave her a shocked look, "That was supposed to be a surprise," he whispered anxiously.

"I think it's very nice that Luka and I will have his apartment to ourselves tonight as a honeymoon gift from the ER staff," Amy whispered with a smile. "I'll try and act surprised, though, all right?"

Giving Amy a smile, Dave walked off into the lounge for a moment to himself, much to the confusion of Mark and Kerry. Amy gave them a look that told them to drop the matter.

"All right, I would like to make an announcement," Malik said as Jerry turned the music off. "As this reception wraps up, the now like Luka and Amy to come forward so that they can recieve a gift truly appropriate for this Valentine's Day wedding and reception."

Luka set Katie on the ground and moved over to join Amy at the desk, "The whole ER pitched in to give you, Luka and Amy Kovac, one whole day off from work and childcare," Malik crowed into the mike. "Your honeymoon gift is time alone at Luka's apartment with no interruptions."

As the entire crowd started applauding, Luka looked surprised and Amy smiled, "At the end of the ambulance bay is a black limo that will deliver you to your honeymoon apartment," Malik announced into the mike. "Now get out of here and enjoy your day off!"

Sharing a quick kiss, Luka and Amy pulled apart and gleefully ran out into the ambulance bay.

With the newlyweds now gone, Kerry looked at Malik, "All right, let's get this ER cleaned up so we can get back to work," she ordered. "Mark, did the cake arrive at Luka's apartment okay?"

"It's on Luka's kitchen table, along with the family photo that was taken right after they were pronounced husband and wife," Mark replied, as he picked the torn pink paper off the floor and tossed it in the wastebasket. "The whole party was nice, wasn't it?"

While Mark and Kerry continued to talk, Elizabeth left Ella to visit with Lucas, Daniel, Joe, Erinn, and Katie, and wandered over to where Nathan was gazing out the window, "Hey, Nathan, you missed a good party," she commented in a concerned tone.

"It's bad enough I had to smile and pretend I was happy when we had to take that family photo out in the ambulance bay," Nathan replied tonelessly. "I'm not much for parties."

Elizabeth nodded, "I understand," she replied. "If you ever want to talk, Nathan..."

"I appreciate the concern, Doctor Corday, but I just need to go home and use my punching bag for a few hours," Nathan replied. "Doctor Malucci bought me the bag a few years ago, told me that hitting a punching bag in frustration is a lot better than hurting myself or others when I'm mad."

Surprised that Malucci knew such effective therapeutic methods, Elizabeth was silent and looked through the chairs window just in time to see Dave emerge from the lounge and walk to the desk.

"Hey, Nathan, can we go get some food?" Daniel asked, gazing over at Nathan. "I'm hungry."

Nathan sighed and put a fake smile on his face, "Sure we can, Daniel," he replied, rising from the plastic chair that he had occupied for the last several minutes. "See you, Doctor Corday."

Elizabeth watched in silence as Nathan walked over to Lucas was holding Joe and talking with Erinn, Katie, and Ella. He talked with Daniel, Erinn, Lucas, and Katie for a moment and then, taking Joe into his arms, he led the group off towards the food cart behind the desk. Ella watched them go for a moment and then walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting and sat beside her.

"Mommy, can we go home since it's a snow day?" Ella asked, gazing at her.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, "I have to go back upstairs since Doctor Benton took a sick day to spend with Reese," she gently replied. "Daddy will take you home in half an hour."

Ella nodded and kissing Ella's head, Elizabeth rose and walked off down the hall to the elevators.

At the desk, Dave grabbed a chart from the rack, gave Daniel a quick hug, and went over to chairs to see yet another patient. Dr. Romano walked over to the desk to watch them eat.

Mark looked at Kerry, "Doctor Malucci seems to be setting an example and making the rest of us look bad," he commented in an amused tone. "Maybe we should get to work?"

"Jerry, call dispatch and say that we are now open to traumas and ambulances," Kerry ordered as Henry suddenly began to cry as if he were hungry. "It was good of you to come, Donald."

Dr. Anspaugh nodded, "Evie, come on, I have some work to do before we go home," he said, extending a hand to Evette, who quickly hurried over to him.

As Dr. Anspaugh and his daughter walked off, Kerry took Henry into the lounge to feed him.

Mark moved over to the rack, but before he could pick a chart, sirens could suddenly be heard.

"Even after a wedding on Valentine's Day, there's always work to be done," Mark muttered as he walked out of chairs and out to the ambulance bay to meet the incoming patient.

* * *

A figure waited in an alley as a limo pulled up in front of a nice apartment building.

Unaware that they were being watched, Luka and Amy emerged from the limo and Amy suddenly screamed as Luka lifted her into his arms. They giggled and she allowed him to carry her inside.

The figure was silent for a moment and cackling, he disappeared down the alley.

There would be extreme consequences for this undeserved joy and happiness. Guaranteed.

* * *

"Luka, we're over the threshold, can you please put me down?" Amy asked, as Luka carried her into the apartment and closed the door. "I need to get out of this dress already..."

Luka grinned mischeviously and set her gently on the couch, "I can help you with that," he replied in a sly tone. "I just need to get a drink of water from the kitchen.

Amy sighed and, getting up, she moved off into Luka's bedroom to change out of the dress.

In the kitchen, Luka had gotten a glass from the shelf and had filled it with water from the sink.

"I'm just going to hang the dress on this hanger that's on the top of your door," Amy's voice filtered out from the bedroom. "There's some pajamas of yours that I'm going to use, is that okay?"

Suddenly noticing a three-tiered wedding cake and a framed photograph on his kitchen table, Luka walked over and picked the photo up, "Just ignore the mess in my bedroom."

Luka smiled at the photo: He and Amy were holding Joe; Nathan and Lucas were on either side of them; Erinn and Katie stood in front of Luka and Amy. Everyone was dressed nicely and smiling.

"I just stole a shirt from your closet and some sleep pants out of one of your drawers," Amy said as she walked into the kitchen dressed in a pair of green scrub pants and a gray t-shirt with the veil gone and her hair out of its style and down past her shoulders.

Luka suddenly felt skinny arms wrap around his waist, "Our family is beautiful, Luka," Amy cooed as she buried her face into his back and closed her eyes in contentment.

"Do you want some lunch?" Luka asked, peering at the cake that was on the table. "I guess the ER arranged to have our wedding cake sent over to the apartment so we'd have some food."

Amy laughed and turned Luka around to face her, "Luka, just shut up and kiss me," she ordered.

Realizing that Amy was serious, Luka leaned down and obliged the request of his new wife.

* * *

**Kisangani, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Africa**

It had been 30 minutes since the plane landed on the airstrip, yet John and Abby found themselves standing on an empty tarmac dressed in jungle clothes and holding bags.

"Do you think we should go inside and see if anyone has seen whoever is supposed to pick us up?" Abby asked as she looked at the large blue sky. "That sky is incredible."

John smiled, "As long as they're here before dark, I think we're okay," he replied. "Although going inside and maybe finding something to eat sounds like a good idea."

Abby offered John her hand and as their hands locked, their wedding rings glistened in the sun.

"It's nice and warm here," Abby commented as she and John entered the terminal and looked around at the plastic seats, crappy vending machines, and sleepy clerks. "There's vending machines at least, are you up for having junk food for a daytime meal?"

John laughed and they walked over to the nearest vending machine, "I don't think we've eaten anything since the airport in Paris," Abby replied, suddenly noticing that the glass was broken. "Oh, looks like we can just pick something through the glass...we don't have to pay."

Before John could comment, Abby gingerly reached over the broken glass and carefully extracted a bag of chips and a candy bar from the machine. She tossed the bags of chips to John.

"Should we see if anyone will accept money for this stuff?" John asked as he opened the bag and took out some chips. "I don't want to get arrested for stealing on our first day here."

Abby laughed and, ripping open the chocolate bar, she took a bite and raised her eyebrows.

As Carter began eating the chips, he was unaware that a red-haired woman dressed in jeans, a tank top, and a checkered pullover had entered the airport and was quickly walking towards them.

"Doctors Carter?" a British voice suddenly asked, causing both John and Abby to tremble.

Worried that they were going to get into trouble for stealing food, John and Abby turned and were surprised to see the woman standing there with an ID on a rope around her neck.

"Are you John and Abby Carter?" the woman asked, her tone humorless.

John nodded, "Ah, excellent," the woman replied. "I am Doctor Magdalynn Rogers...I am the Chief of Staff and owner of the hospital...Doctor Pratt is waiting outside with the vehicle."

Immensely relieved, John and Abby followed Dr. Rogers out of the airport, only to see a military Humvee parked nearby. An African-American man in shorts, a blue shirt, and boots was leaning against the Humvee looking both surprised and amused to see John and Abby.

"Well, Doctor Rogers, it seems that you finally got some fresh blood to come," Dr. Pratt said as Dr. Rogers led John and Abby over to the vehicle. "I'm Greg Pratt...I did a stint over at Mercy for quite a few years before deciding to come here...This is where I met my wife, Doctor Kem."

At the mention of Kem, John froze and looked at Abby briefly before looking back at Greg, "Is she at the hospital?" he asked, nervous about how she would react to seeing him again.

"No, Kem is very busy in Kinshasa," Greg replied with a smile. "She's running our hospital there."

Dr. Rogers cleared her throat, "Greg, we should get going if we want to get through the roadblocks and to the hospital before dark," she stated. "It's a lot safer in the daytime."

Knowing that Dr. Rogers was right, Greg opened the back door, "Hop in," he said.

Exchanging a look, John and Abby got into the vehicle. Dr. Pratt closed the door and, opening the front door, he got into the driver's seat. With a sigh, Dr. Rogers moved around to the front passenger side and opened the front passenger door. She gave Greg a look and got in.

After the door was closed, Greg revved the engine and drove away from the airport.

In the backseat, John and Abby huddled together and sat like that, feeling totally relaxed.

Despite the lack of chaos and daily pressures, they were content...for the moment.


	2. Unexpected Complications

**March**

**Cook County ER - Chicago, Illinois**

Relieved that signs of spring were beginning to manifest themselves in warmer temperatures and melting snow, Amy, who was dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved sweater shirt that matched the white sneakers that she had recently bought, walked into the ER with Joe in her arms.

Kerry came out of the lounge just in time to see Amy approach the desk, "I didn't think you were on until tonight," she commented, smiling at both step-mother and child.

"I have a meeting with a pediatrician about Joe's developmental delays," Amy explained. "Joe's been doing better with words, but his motor skills are still a little shaky..."

Kerry frowned, "Are there going to be long-term issues with that?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"No, it's most likely trauma-induced and with some extra work, Joe should be caught up with his age group by the time he is ready for preschool," Amy replied, gently bouncing him. "Luka wanted to come today, but he couldn't leave Nathan to unpack the house and watch Katie by himself...Katie's cold is slowly going away, but she's not completely better yet."

Just then, Frank, who had been rummaging under the desk, rose and smiled at seeing Amy standing there with Joe, "So, you finally found a place that can fit your large family, huh?" he asked in an amused voice. "Was it hard for Doctor Kovac to sell his apartment?"

Before Amy could reply, Dave, who was dressed in his traditional scrubs and white coat came out of an exam room and came walking down the hall towards the desk with a stack of charts in his hands, "Daeee," Joe shouted, holding out his arms to the approaching Dave.

"Joe's developed special nicknames for people he likes," Amy explained to Kerry as Dave mussed what little hair Joe had and smiled at him. "Anyway, Dave, how are you and Daniel liking the new apartment?"

Dave smiled, "We've been living there for only two weeks, but Daniel already considers it home," he replied, suddenly noticing Kerry's confused look. "Well, it's not exactly a NEW apartment."

Kerry continued giving him a confused look, "When Luka and Amy bought a house, Luka talked with his landlord and the landlord agreed to let me and Daniel stay in the apartment," Dave explained. "After taxes, my salary covers the rent, Daniel's school fees, and decent food...It was really nice of Luka to leave most of the furniture...I only had to buy new beds and sheets...Daniel also needed some new clothes and he talked me into buying a few things for myself..."

"Luka put in a big order to IKEA for new furniture," Amy replied. "It only arrived the other day."

Joe suddenly turned in Amy's arms and extended his arms to Kerry, "Annie Kweee," he said, reaching out to try and grab Kerry. "Annie Kwee..."

Kerry gave Amy and Dave a confused look, "What's he saying?" she asked.

"Joe's decided that you are Auntie Kerry," Amy explained, smiling as she offered Joe to Kerry.

Kerry took Joe in her arms and smiled as Joe placed his tiny hand on her face, "Kerry, if you're not too busy, why don't you come to the appointment with Joe and I?" Amy suggested.

"That would be a good idea, actually," Dave stated. "I wish I could come, but I've got to stay down here to try and help Doctor Greene clear off the board...Frank, let me know when my med-student gets here...I think he was supposed to show up at eight, but it's long past that..."

Frank nodded, "I'll page you when he gets here, Doctor Malucci," he replied.

"All right, I'll come," Kerry finally replied. "I need a break from the ER...Henry's in day care today, so after the appointment, I can check on him..."

As the two women walked down the hallway with Joe, Dave went over to the rack for another chart, exchanging a look with Frank. There was always work to be done.

* * *

Relieved that Katie was drinking more fluids and coughing less, Luka gently kissed her forehead and rose from the small chair beside the master bed where she slept.

"I love you Daddy Luka," Katie whispered as she continued to sleep.

Luka smiled and quietly left the bedroom. He walked downstairs and into the living room where Nathan was working on assembling a bookshelf. Pieces and tools were all over the floor.

"You could try reading the instruction manual," Luka commented, seeing that Nathan wasn't making any headway with putting it together. "That might help a lot."

Nathan didn't meet Luka's gaze, "I think you don't have the right tools," he replied. "Is Katie feeling any better than she was yesterday?"

"She just drank a full glass of water and isn't coughing as much," Luka replied, kneeling down so he could look at the tools. "You're right, I should go to the hardware store down the street..."

Luka rose and grabbed his wallet off the ledge, "Will you be all right looking after Katie for a few minutes while I walk down to the hardware store to look at tools?" he asked Nathan.

Nathan nodded, "We'll be fine," he replied as he rose. "I'll lock the door after you leave."

"Katie's asleep right now, but if she wakes up, there's a pitcher of ice water in the fridge," Luka ordered as they reached the front door. "Have her drink at least one full glass of it."

"All right," Nathan replied, watching as Luka opened the door. "Be safe Luka."

As Luka pulled the door closed, Nathan locked it and went upstairs to check on Katie.

* * *

From across the street, Elton stepped out of an alley and watched as Luka walked down the street towards a hardware store that was on the corner of the next block.

Gripping the axe that was in his hands, Elton, who had stolen a maintenance uniform from a supply warehouse, crossed the street and walked towards his ex's new family home.

Since trying to kill Dr. Malucci and kidnapping Amy had failed, Elton had helped destroy the clinic and then had disappeared, laying in wait as he constructed a new plan of attack.

After hearing that his ex-wife had married some Croatian doctor and their family had moved into a house that was in a safer part of the city and close to County, Elton had gotten an idea.

With assistance from a friend who hacked into hospital personnel records, Elton had acquired the address and gotten access to several weapons, which were now in the many pockets of his stolen uniform, along with his passport, wallet, and two airline tickets out of the country.

Whoever was home, that would be who Elton took out of the country, as it would torment his ex.

* * *

In the kitchen, Nathan opened the fridge and, pulling out a jug of milk, he drank from the jug.

When he had gone upstairs, Katie had been asleep and she seemed a little cooler, so Nathan had gone back downstairs to see what was in the fridge. He was bored out of his mind.

As he put the lid back on the milk and returned it to the fridge, there was a knock at the door.

Figuring that it was just Luka and he wanted to be let back inside, Nathan strode over to the front door and peered through the keyhole. Horrified, he suddenly jumped away from the door.

"OPEN UP!" Elton's angry voice shouted. "I MEAN IT! I KNOW SOMEBODY'S IN THERE!"

His eyes still wide with terror, Nathan ran into the kitchen and, grabbing the cordless phone off the wall, he dialed 9-1-1, "Someone's trying to break into my house-" Nathan gasped, suddenly hearing loud bangs and glass breaking. "I have to go..."

Nathan dropped the phone and ran out of the kitchen just in time to see the door, which had axe marks in it and broken glass littered the window pane. Elton was standing there with an axe in his hand and an infuriated look on his face. He and Nathan stared at one another for a moment.

"Nathan, I'm thirsty," the small voice of Katie suddenly said from upstairs.

Elton grinned maliciously, "So, it's just you and Katie home alone," he hissed, moving towards the stairs. "Tell your witch of a mother that I'm taking Katie on a little plane ride..."

Nathan blocked the stairs and kicked Elton back, causing him to drop the ax, "GET OUT!" he yelled, pushing Elton into the living room. "GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

Glaring at his impudent waste of sperm, Elton put his hands around Nathan's neck, "You listen here, you little WRETCH!" he hissed angrily. "I NEVER wanted kids and it was only to cause your mother pain that I even wasted my time with her...Now, I hope you die sooner than later."

Elton dropped Nathan on the floor and charged up the stairs as Nathan lay there, coughing.

There was a scream, loud bangs, and Nathan shakily rose just in time to see Elton drag a coughing Katie down the stairs. As he came into view, his jaw met with Nathan's fist.

"Let her go," Nathan whispered angrily as Elton dropped Katie on the bottom stair and glared at him. "I mean it, you cold-hearted..."

Elton stepped over Katie and backed Nathan into the living room, "Now, now, Nathan, watch your language," he hissed, shoving Nathan on to the floor and stepping on his chest.

Fighting to breathe, Nathan grabbed a piece of shelf and hit Elton in the jaw with it. Elton grabbed the shelf and tossed it away. He then moved off Nathan's chest and into the kitchen.

Gasping for air, Nathan shakily rose and moved over to where Katie was laying and coughing.

Unfortunately, before he could do anything, he felt a hand on his collar, pulling him away.

"Now, little Nathan, I'm going to show you what happens to little boys who don't treat adults with proper respect," Elton hissed as Nathan felt himself being pressed up against a wall with his arm being forced behind him and stretched. "I hope you remember every bit of this pain..."

It didn't take long before Nathan heard both a pop and a crack. A moment later, he felt himself being thrown to the ground and saw that Elton had moved back into the kitchen.

Nathan suddenly felt himself being smashed in the face with a board, "Your face will be so disfigured that your own mother won't recognize you," Elton hissed as he tossed the board aside and showed Nathan a knife he had grabbed from the knife block in the kitchen.

"Now, I would like to play with you a little longer, but I have to leave," Elton hissed as he moved over to where Katie was laying and scooped her up. "The Congo is so nice this time of year..."

Katie screamed and Nathan's vision began to blur as Elton hovered over him, "I'm going to teach you one final lesson about respect," Elton hissed as he jammed the knife into Nathan's gut.

As Elton fled with Katie, Nathan fought to stay conscious and used his good arm to drag himself into the kitchen. He pulled himself over to the phone and picked it up off the floor.

"...I've just been beaten up and stabbed," Nathan whispered. "Please send help..."

* * *

After having a hard time finding tools and finally receiving help from a clerk, Luka emerged from the hardware store with a portable toolbox in a shopping bag. He started down the sidewalk back towards the house and suddenly frowned at the sight of two police cars in front of his house.

"This is my house," Luka said as he ran over to an officer that was patrolling on the front steps.

The officer gave Luka a look, "The ambulance is about 10 minutes out and there's an officer inside keeping an eye on some kid that was beat up," he said in a sharp tone.

"I'm a doctor," Luka said, concerned that Nathan and Katie had been hurt. "I can help."

The officer hesitated for a moment and nodded, "Are you Luka Kovac?" he asked as the reached the door, which had axe marks in it and was wide open.

"Yes, what happened?" Luka asked, wondering why the officer was acting so strange.

There was silence and Luka followed the officer inside. He was horrified to see blood all over the floor, the stairs, and on a shelf piece. The officer moved past Luka and into the kitchen.

"Doctor Kovac!" Luka suddenly heard an officer say. "There's a kid in here that's waking up!"

Luka frowned and walked into the kitchen, horrified to see that Nathan was pulling himself upright against one of the kitchen cabinets with blood all over his face and shirt and a knife sticking out of his gut. His left arm looked broken and his sleeve had blood all over it,

"Go upstairs to my bedroom and get my first-aid kit out of the closet," Luka ordered the officer who was kneeling near Nathan. "Nathan, can you hear me? It's Luka."

Nathan didn't reply, so Luka took his jacket off and looked at the other officer, "You, go outside and wait for the ambulance," he ordered as he grabbed a dishtowel off the fridge handle and wrapped it around the knife. "Don't come back inside without the paramedics."

Without waiting to see if the officer was going to obey, Luka knelt down and covered Nathan's body with his jacket. "Nathan, can you hear me?" he asked, gazing at Nathan's bloody face.

There was another moment of silence and Nathan opened his eyes to see Luka's face, "Luka," he whispered. "Elton broke into the house...he took Katie...beat me up and stabbed me."

Luka heard footsteps and was relieved when the officer returned with a satchel sized first-aid kit and handed it to Luka, "Is your son going to be okay?" the officer asked.

"M-My shoulder and arm hurt," Nathan whimpered. "I heard a crack and a pop."

Luka opened the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle, "From what I can see, Nathan, you've got a bad wound on your forehead," he explained, opening the bottle. "I'm going to rinse it out with some rubbing alcohol...It might sting a bit, but don't move."

After hesitating for a moment, Luka pulled some goggles out of the bag and put them over Nathan's eyes, "This will keep your eyes protected," he explained. "I want you to stay awake and tell the officer as much as you can remember about what happened..."

Nathan nodded, but before he could reply, he suddenly lurched forward and vomited blood on to Luka's jacket, "I don't feel good, Luka," he whispered. "I need to lie down."

Worried that the kid would pass out, the officer quickly took off his jacket and handed it to Luka, "Here's a pillow," he said in a nervous tone. "Is there anything I can do for you or your son?"

"Help me lay him on top of your jacket," Luka ordered as he quickly folded the officer's jacket and placed it on the floor. "Nathan, this officer and I are going to lay you down on the floor."

As the officer and Luka lay Nathan down so that his head would rest on the jacket, Nathan heard sirens in the distance, "Can you call the ER?" he weakly asked, trying to block out every bit of pain that he was in. "I was supposed to do my Orientation tonight with Frank and Jerry..."

"I'll call from the ambulance," Luka replied. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Before Nathan could reply, sirens could be heard outside, as well as shouting.

"Paramedics must be here," the officer said. "I'll go show them where to come."

While the officer rose and walked out of the kitchen, Nathan reached up and pulled the goggles off of his face, "I couldn't do anything else to stop him," he whispered, feeling tears in his eyes.

Unsure of what to say, Luka responded by pulling the jacket higher to keep Nathan warm.

* * *

**Kisangani, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Africa**

"Doctor Carter?" an accented female voice said in the darkness.

Realizing that he had fallen asleep, John sat up and immediately felt stiff, "Yes, Doctor Rasgotra, what is it?" he asked, fumbling for his flashlight that was on the floor beside him.

Light suddenly flooded the room as Carter found his flashlight and switched it on, "I told you, John, call me Neela," she replied, as Carter rose shakily from his bed. "Are you still very tired today?"

"I have a low grade fever, but I can pass it off for dehydration and drink fluids," John replied. "Are you ready to be taken to the airport so you can catch your flight?"

Neela nodded, "I just wish that I had heard from Michael before I take off to be part of this medical foreign exchange program," she stated. "I know he's busy in Kinshasa, but I miss him."

"It's understandable why he had to go there, though," John replied. "With the threats, Kem needed more military support at the clinic out there...Michael's a trained soldier, so he was needed."

Neela sighed, "We should get going to the airport," she stated. "The sooner we leave, the sooner you can get back before darkness falls. Abby will want you back in her arms tonight."

As they walked out of the small hut that Carter and Abby called home, John looked around, "Abby's sorry that she couldn't come with us, but Doctor Rogers needed her at the clinic," he explained, walking over to the Humvee. "She's starting to get confident as a doctor again."

"Will the hospital be all right without a surgeon for a few weeks?" Neela asked as they got into the Humvee and John turned the key. "It's bad enough that Greg has to go, but me?"

While he pressed down on the gas and began driving, John sighed, "It'll be a few weeks and then you'll be back here," he said. "Doctor Rogers can do the surgeries until you return."

For the next half hour, there was silence from both driver and passenger.

However, as the vehicle approached the airport parking lot, Neela turned to look at Carter, "If your fever gets any worse, you phone County and ask for me," she said in a stern tone. "I won't tell anyone that you're getting sick, John, but if gets worse, please tell someone."

John nodded and parked the vehicle, "Do you want me to walk you to the plane?" he asked.

"No, I want you to sit here and not drive off again until you drink some of that water in the bottle you are hiding under the seat," Neela firmly replied. "You are seriously at risk for malaria, John."

John replied by reaching under the seat and pulling out a large bottled water. With a sheepish grin, he opened it and began to drink it in absolute silence.

Neela responded by getting out of the vehicle with a small carry-on suitcase in her hand, "Be safe, John," she said in a concerned tone. "Greg's probably waiting at the gate for me."

John watched as Neela closed the door and walked off towards the terminal with her bag.

Taking another sip of water, John couldn't help but be jealous of Neela. He missed Chicago.

However, Chicago was where the past was and both he and Abby had left the past behind.


	3. Dark Secrets Come To Light

Within the ER, Dave was leading his third-year medical student, Tony Gates, through the hallway on a routine tour. Since it was slow, there was nothing else to do and Dave really wanted to do useful things with his time...the whole concept of being a responsible doctor...a role model... really appealed to him.

"I know I was late this morning, Doctor Malucci," Tony apologized as they returned to the desk where Jerry was working. "I know I can't offer any excuse, but I wasn't expecting to come to County….I showed up for work at Northwestern and was sent to County…."

Dave nodded, "I only heard yesterday that Mr. Barnett had decided to finish his rotations at Northwestern," he replied. "Apparently, I'm a chronic collapser and it freaked him out."

Jerry chuckled, "Ray wasn't much for collapsers unless he was passed out drunk at one of the bars he played at," he commented, not knowing that Dr. Greene was approaching from behind.

"How exactly would you know that, Jerry?" Mark asked. "From first-hand experience perhaps?"

Not wanting to get into trouble for his off-duty activities, Jerry shrugged, "I hear things," he replied in a non-committal tone. "Anyway, I've just finished making up an Orientation package."

"So, you and Frank are going to torture poor Nathan all night with paperwork?" Dave asked, an amused tone in his voice. "At least Nathan has enough patience for that stuff..."

Before Mark could comment, the phone rang and Jerry picked it up, "County ER..." he said, listening for a moment before offering the phone to Dave. "Doctor Malucci, phone call for you."

Dave took the reciever and gave Tony an apologetic look, "This is Doctor Malucci," he said.

There was silence and Dave suddenly looked upset, "...How many cops are patrolling the house?" he asked, ignoring the sudden concerned looks he was getting from Mark, Jerry, and Tony. "...Is he stable?...No, DO NOT stop the ambulance if he crashes...Let me talk to him."

Another moment of silence passed and Dave took a deep breath, "Deseo que mantengase despierto y escuche Luka," he said in a firm tone. "Cuando consigue aquí, las enfermeras querrán cortar su ropa tan ellos pueden examinar y pueden tratar sus heridas. No importa lo que suceda, deseo que permanezca calma. Yo aquí le esperaré y me aseguraré de que estará bien."

"Dave, what-" Mark started to ask, but Dave held up a hand to quiet him.

"Luka, what's your ETA?" Dave asked. "...All right, I'll be in the bay waiting for you...Bye."

Dave slammed the receiver down, "Tony, go upstairs to the Peds floor and get both Amy and Doctor Weaver back down here right away," he ordered. "Doctor Greene, grab whatever nurses you can find and prep Trauma One...order a portable chest x-ray and abdominal ultrasound..."

"What happened?" Mark asked, giving Dave a concerned look as Tony ran off towards the elevators. "Dave, what's going on? Why did Luka call you?"

Reaching under the desk, Dave grabbed a plastic gown and a pair of goggles, "Luka went out to get something down the street and Elton somehow broke into the locked house," he replied in an almost infuriated tone. "Elton and Nathan got in a fight...Elton beat up and stabbed Nathan...From what Luka could get out of Nathan, Elton fled the house with Katie in tow..."

"What condition is Nathan in?" Mark asked, following Dave to the trauma room where Dave grabbed a gurney and dragged it down the hallway. "Wait….did you say Nathan was stabbed?"

Dave sighed, "Luka's keeping him from falling into shock, but just barely," he explained. "Nathan keeps drifting in and out of consciousness from terror and blood loss...He'll need surgery regardless of how deep the knife is in his gut...he's got a broken arm and dislocated shoulder."

"You know all this without x-rays?" Mark asked in a skeptical tone.

"Nathan told Luka that when Elton forced his arm behind him, he heard a crack and a pop," Dave replied. "I need to go out to the bay and wait...the ambulance should be pulling up shortly."

As if on cue, Mark and Dave suddenly heard sirens approach, "I'll help you with this," Mark offered, knowing that Dave's emotions were going to be running on high. "Jerry, page any available nurses and do everything else that Doctor Malucci wanted done..."

Suddenly worried for Nathan, Jerry nodded and quickly got on the phone to carry out the orders.

Dave silently allowed Mark to help him wheel the gurney out into the ambulance bay.

* * *

_"...Where is that surgical consult?"_

_"Hook up another saline drip...Call the blood bank...Turn up that oxygen to 100%.."_

_"...Nathan...Doctor Malucci...he's responding to stimuli..."_

_"...Oh, crap, there's a mix of blood and urine in the foley..."_

_"...CALL UPSTAIRS AND BOOK AN O.R!...GET A CONSULT DOWN HERE NOW!...We've been in here for a long stretch..."_

Feeling sick and woozy, Nathan opened his eyes and immediately saw that he was laying on his back with a mask over his face, "Where am I?" he asked weakly, pushing the mask away.

Almost immediately, Nathan winced in pain as he felt something being jabbed into his chest, "What are you jabbing into my chest?" he asked, his voice weak.

Dave's face, which had goggles on it, came into view, "Doctor Greene is inserting a chest tube because one of your lungs collapsed," he explained. "When the nurses cut your shirt off, they found a bootprint on your chest...I'm guessing Elton stood on your chest for a few minutes."

Nathan managed a weak nod, "I couldn't do anything to stop him," he replied weakly, gasping as he felt tubes being placed in his nose. "What happened to my clothes? It's very cold in here."

At the other end of the gurney, Chuny noticed bruising on Nathan's upper legs that were just below where the gown covered, "Doctor Malucci, no hay hematomas en los muslos de Nathan," she quickly said in rapid Spanish, as she didn't want to humiliate Nathan.

Dave was silent for a moment and then looked at Nathan, "Nathan, hizo Elton asalto sexual que?" he asked, worried about what the answer would be.

"No esta vez," Nathan softly replied. "Dijo que le gustaría jugar conmigo un poco más, pero tuvo que abandonar...My arm hurts...my stomach...I can't even feel my face..."

The trauma room door opened and a cop walked into the room, "Doctor Malucci, I need to talk with Nathan if he's awake," he stated. "Nathan's parents are insisting on being allowed in."

There was a shout and the doors suddenly banged open, "Nathan is as good as my son and I am going to talk to him," Luka snapped at the cop who tried to stop him. "How's he doing, Dave?"

"Luka, any sign of Katie?" Nathan asked in a tired tone. "Did the cops find her?"

Luka shook his head, "No, the cops found that Katie's passport was missing too," he explained in a solemn tone. "I don't know where and why she was taken...or why you were attacked."

"Elton said something about the Congo being nice this time of year," Nathan whispered in a trembling voice. "I think the Congo is in Africa somewhere...I can't think straight..."

Quickly processing what Nathan had said, Luka swore loudly and stormed from the trauma room, barely missing colliding with Dr. Corday, who had been called down as the surgical consult.

"...Luka?" Nathan asked, shaken by Luka's sudden departure. "I don't feel so good..."

Without warning, Nathan vomited more blood and began to cough, "Doctor Malucci-," he began.

As Dr. Corday approached the gurney, Nathan passed out and alarms began going off.

"Elizabeth, have a look at this ultrasound," Mark explained as he quickly moved over to the ultrasound machine and ran it over the wound area. "The x-rays are on the light boxes."

It took only a few minutes for Elizabeth to look at the x-rays and the ultrasound, "I'm taking him up right NOW!" she shouted, seeing Dave inserting another IV. "Are you coming, Doctor Malucci?"

Dave shook his head, "Get me some suction and a tube," he ordered as he watched Nathan's unstable breathing with intense concern. "Better make an airway just to be safe."

Elizabeth watched as a nurse quickly suctioned more blood from Nathan's mouth and handed Dave a tube, "I can see the cords, hang on," Dave stated, as he began to slide the tube into Nathan's mouth. "All right, bag him...He can go up to surgery now...who's on call?"

Before Elizabeth could reply, Dr. Romano, who had been called by the police about the incident, stormed into the trauma room and froze at the sight of Nathan, "Doctor Malucci, you, Doctor Corday and I are taking him upstairs NOW," he barked. "Keep bagging him slowly."

"Robert, Peter and I will be fine-," Elizabeth began, suddenly cut off by Dr. Romano's glare.

"Doctor Benton just left to collect the medical staffers from Africa who will be here for a few weeks," Dr. Romano replied in a snappish voice. "I will just be observing while you and Doctor Anspaugh work on Nathan...I already called upstairs and he is waiting in O.R. number four...Malucci's student is at the desk, he can stay there for a bit and read his medical books...I don't care about anything else but my grandson right now...LET'S GO!"

Dave looked out into the hallway and saw a cop talking with Amy, "You can talk to Amy later, Doctor Malucci, let's go upstairs," Dr. Romano barked.

Nodding, Dave helped Elizabeth roll Nathan into the hallway. As he was leaving, Dr. Romano looked at Mark.

"Doctor Greene, are you still in contact with your daughter?" Dr. Romano asked curiously.

Mark nodded, "Rachel gave me a cell-phone number so that we could keep in touch without Jen knowing," he replied. "Do you think I should tell her to phone Nathan when he's in Recovery?"

"Maybe that would do him some good to hear a friendly voice to take his mind off the pain," Dr. Romano replied, watching as Dave and Elizabeth disappeared into the elevator with Nathan.

Mark sighed, "While you're upstairs, I'm going to try and find Luka," he said, suddenly seeing Amy walk away from the trauma door, presumably towards the admit area. "When Nathan mentioned the Congo, Luka suddenly got this weird look on his face and stormed out of the room."

Even though he was worried that Luka was going to do something foolish, Dr. Romano remained silent and quickly left the room, as he wanted to be in the O.R. for the entire surgery.

Looking around to make sure he was alone, Mark pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket and dialed Rachel's cell number so that he could tell her what had happened.

* * *

In the ladies' bathroom, Amy retched into the toilet once more before shakily stepping out of the stall and gazing around, relieved that nobody else had come in and heard the puking.

About two weeks after she and Luka had consummated their marriage, she had begun to feel morning sickness and strange fatigue. She had also missed her February period. She had not taken a pregnancy test, nor had she told anyone. In all honesty, she was scared.

Even though she figured that a new child might help bring their new family closer together, Amy knew that it was a very bad idea to even bring it up, especially with what had just happened.

There was too much stress for a new baby, yet Amy didn't want to abort it. If she was pregnant, she would welcome it and raise it lovingly...despite all the problems.

Luka was in no state of mind to be a confidant and Dave was probably going to be upstairs until well after Nathan was brought out of surgery. Lucas and Erinn would be of no help, as they were going to be worried about Nathan's recovery and about Katie being found alive.

Tears filled Amy's eyes as she leaned against the sink and gazed into the mirror.

Not even a month after she and Luka had married and already, the family had fallen apart.

Placing a hand on her abdomen, Amy sighed. She had to pretend that everything was fine, as there had to be an emotional rock in the family. By fate, that emotional rock had to be her.

* * *

"...Yes, I would like to speak with someone about getting a travelers visa," Luka said quietly into the phone as he turned and saw Amy walk down the hallway and go into the lounge.

Hearing a voice on the phone, Luka turned his back to her and was relieved that he was in the privacy of the phone closet. Nobody needed to know that he was going to find Katie on his own. The police were absolutely useless and he had experience in Africa that would help him...he knew how to get information.

Although the police had not been able to confirm that Elton was taking Katie to the Congo, Luka's instinct was to trust Nathan's word and start by searching there once he got a visa. If it would make the process go faster, he would lie and say that he was with Doctors Without Borders...medical help was always needed there.

Luka was silent for the next several minutes as the voice on the other end of the phone explained what he would need to do to get a visa. He then murmured a thank you and hung up the phone.

Letting out a sigh, Luka stepped out of the phone closet just in time to see Amy come out of the lounge and walk over to the desk where a nurse was holding Joe. He watched as she kissed Joe on the forehead and talk with the nurse for a moment before sitting in an empty chair. The nurse nodded and walked off with Joe towards the elevators...most likely, Joe was being taken up to day care to enjoy the rest of the day in peace.

Immediately, he felt immense guilt: since Nathan had been brought in, he had thought nothing about what this was doing to Amy. He sighed and made his way over to the desk.

"Lucas and Erinn need to be picked up from school," Amy tonelessly stated, seeing Luka approaching. "I don't want them there without protection, they'll be safer here...I sent Joe up to day care with a nurse...I'll pick him up later..."

Luka sighed, "I'm working on getting a visa to the Congo," he explained in a gentle look, unintimidated by the sudden look of shock on Amy's face. "I'm going to look for Katie."

"Luka, nobody knows for sure if Elton even is going to take Katie to the Congo," Amy protested, unaware that Dr. Weaver was now within hearing range of their conversation.

There was silence and Luka gave Amy a look, "In the trauma room, Nathan said that Elton had told him," he stated in a soft voice. "I cannot lose Nathan and Katie like I did Jasna and Marko."

Amy gave Luka a look, "Who are Jasna and Marko?" she asked. "Did you know them?"

"Abby was not my first wife," Luka explained tonelessly. "When I lived in Croatia, I was married to a woman named Danjiela and we had two children named Jasna and Marko...they died in the war...I should have told you long before now, Amy...I am sorry that I did not."

Feeling as if she had just been drenched in ice water, Amy stared at Luka, speechless about what he had just told her. She turned and moved away from the desk, not knowing what to say.

Despite their promises to not keep secrets from one another as husband and wife, Luka had just revealed that he had been married not once, but twice. Not only that, he had lost children in a war.

Everything seemed like it was falling apart and all Amy could do was nod numbly.

Luka moved away, as he needed to see about getting Lucas and Erinn from school, as it was too unsafe for them to stay out in the open unsupervised. They would be safer at the hospital.

Suddenly, the shock of everything hit Amy hard and she began to feel very lightheaded.

"Luka, I don't feel good," Amy mumbled as she suddenly began sinking towards the floor.

Frowning, Luka turned and caught Amy just before her knees hit the floor, "Kerry, get over here!" he yelled as he gently lifted Amy into his arms. "Amy is going into shock!"

"Luka, I am NOT going into shock," Amy snapped as he carried her over to a gurney and gently laid her down. "I missed my February period….I think I'm pregnant..."

Luka suddenly frowned, "Amy, you're bleeding," he said, seeing blood on her scrub pants.

"A miscarriage," Amy whispered as Kerry came over to the gurney looking concerned. "No…."

Kerry gave Amy a look of concern, "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not," Amy replied in a sorrowful voice. "Nathan is in surgery fighting for his life, Katie is in the clutches of a chronic abuser, Erinn and Lucas are at school...Joe is going to daycare and he's the only one who's okay...You're running off to the Congo to play Rescue Hero and I just miscarried...I am definitely not okay..."

Luka flinched, "Amy, I-" he started to say.

"JUST GO!" Amy shouted, anger in her voice as tears rolled down her face. "Please...too many secrets...go...get Lucas and Erinn from school..."

Kerry made to move forward, but Luka shook his head. She nodded and moved away from the gurney to phone upstairs to OB for a consult. At the very least, Amy would need observation. After calling OB, she would talk to Mark about him getting Lucas and Erinn from school...she was sure he wouldn't mind.

Shaking, Amy sat up and began to sob. Luka sat on the gurney and pulled her close to him. He needed to be a supportive husband...even if she didn't want him to be.

* * *

Casting a glance through the window into the O.R. where Dr. Corday, Dr. Anspaugh, and Dr. Romano were operating on Nathan, Dave turned away and wiped a tear from his eye.

Swallowing hard, Dave moved away from the window and walked down the hallway towards the elevator. He needed to go get Daniel out of school, he wanted his only son to be safe.

There was nothing but quiet as Dave rode the elevator down to the main floor and walked outside into the afternoon sun. He would go get Daniel and then come back to work for the night.

Luckily the school wasn't far from County and Daniel wouldn't mind getting out a little early.

Little did Dave know, however, that someone was already intending to collect Daniel from school.

* * *

In St. Louis, Rachel Greene hung up her cell-phone and frowned, ignoring the fact that the noon bell had rung and students were filing out of the classroom.

Rising from her desk, Rachel grabbed her backpack and moved out into the crowded hallway.

Just after class had ended, Rachel had gotten a call from her dad; he had told her that Nathan had been attacked and that his youngest sister had been kidnapped. He wasn't able to stay on the phone for long, but he had expressed his love and told her not to worry, Nathan would be okay.

However, despite her dad's reassurance, Rachel couldn't help but want to do something.

Forget her mother hating Nathan, Rachel knew that she had to get back to Chicago as soon as possible. It was fortunate that her mother had allowed her a credit card for emergencies. Her father said that she could try phoning in a few hours. However, Rachel basically hated the idea and wanted to BE back in Chicago...right now.

Hurrying out of the school, Rachel quickly hailed a cab. She needed to get to the airport.

Screw her mother, Craig, and the stupid orders...She had to be there for the family who cared about her...she had to be there for Nathan, as well as his family.

* * *

Thunder rumbled overhead as Dave and Daniel walked out of the school and started down the sidewalk towards the nearest EL station. Daniel smiled up at Dave, who looked troubled.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Daniel asked as they reached a crosswalk and waited for the WALK sign.

Dave nodded, but didn't smile, "I'm all right, just concerned that we're gonna get caught in a storm," he replied in a gentle tone. "I just don't want either of us getting soaked."

Daniel shrugged, "If we get wet, so what?" he said in a cheerful tone. "I like rain."

As the WALK sign appeared, Dave managed a smile and, taking Daniel's hand, he began leading his son across the street. Suddenly, a loud horn sounded out of nowhere.

Frowning, Dave looked up just in time to see a truck speeding towards him and Daniel.

His heart racing, Dave gently shoved Daniel across the road, "Hurry," he whispered. "I'll be right behind you…"

Daniel ran and Dave made to run after him, but the truck sped up and barreled into Dave, knocking him to the sidewalk. Daniel screamed as the truck stalled.

Breathing hard, Dave looked up and saw Elton and a semiconscious Katie in the vehicle.

The truck door opened and Elton stepped out, "Ah, another passenger," he hissed as he walked over towards Daniel. "I only have two tickets…but I suppose I could smuggle your brat to Africa and sell him as food…"

Dave swore and stuck his leg out, causing Elton to trip and fall to the ground.

The two men wrestled for a moment and Dave scratched Elton's face, "Stay away from my son," Dave hissed, pulling himself towards the truck so he could try to rescue Katie. "You don't have the right to take her away…you scum ball…I'll kill you….let…her…go….she's just a little girl, you psychotic monster."

Elton quickly pulled himself to his feet, "Oh, I have every right to make her…and you…suffer," he hissed, grabbing Dave by the ankle and pulling him back. "Too bad I didn't have a knife on me…I wasted it on Nathan…I could have saved it for you…..It's been years since I used a knife on your pathetic little body….I miss it…."

Grinning, Elton delivered a sharp kick to Dave's ribcage area, "This isn't the last time we'll meet, Malucci," he hissed, releasing Dave's ankle. "Next time we meet, you'll die….For now, I'll leave you and your brat alone….Goodbye for now…..I'll play with you some other time….It's been too long."

As Elton walked away. Dave felt a boot connect with the side of his head. His vision blurred, but he didn't pass out.

Coughing anxiously, Dave crawled over to the side of the road as the truck revved up and sped off down the street.

"Daniel, I need you to go back to the school and tell someone what happened," Dave said, wincing as he tried to sit up.

Daniel shook his head, "Dad, I wanna stay with you," he whimpered in a fearful voice.

"Daniel, please," Dave whispered in a faint voice. "I need you to do what I told you, okay?"

Looking upset, Daniel hesitated for a moment and then nodding, he ran back towards the school as fast as he could.

Gripping to the curb for support, Dave gasped as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

Thunder rumbled overhead and as the rain began to fall, Dave stared down the road that the truck had traveled. He had almost lost his child today...to a monster.

* * *

**Kisangani, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Africa**

John lay in bed, his entire body chilled despite being covered in loose clothing. He felt terrible.

Fortunately, Abby was at the clinic and didn't yet know that he had brought the Humvee back to the small hut they shared that was about half a mile from the clinic. He had barely made it back from the airport, he was so tired.

Taking another swig of water, John capped the bottle and rolled on his side. His eyes were drooping rapidly. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and slept.

Maybe Neela was right, maybe he should tell someone that he wasn't feeling well….before it was too late.


	4. Imminent Changes of Direction

_**Two days later**_

_**Chicago, Illinois**_

Gazing out at the night through the window of his apartment, Dave sighed and fought the urge to yawn. He was so tired, yet if he tried to sleep, the same nightmare would disturb him.

Two days had passed since Katie had been taken and since Daniel had almost been taken by that psychopathic monster who had almost killed Nathan. Nathan was still unconscious and in the ICU.

It was extremely fortunate that nobody had seen him at the school and Daniel had understood his shame well enough not to say anything. The school had been kind enough to not say anything about the incident, but the police had been trying to contact him for a statement ever since.

Although he had wanted to help find Katie, Dave knew that if he brought up the fact that he seen her looking possibly drugged, he would have to also bring up the fight that he had with Elton.

Letting out a sigh, Dave moved away from the window and into the kitchen. The clock on the second-hand microwave that Luka had left behind read 1:45. Much too early to be awake.

Daniel was in the other bedroom, sound asleep and comfortable in his pajamas and bed; he was aware that his dad was having trouble sleeping, but Dave had told him not to worry.

The second-hand phone on the kitchen counter suddenly rang, bringing Dave out of his painful memories. Hoping that Daniel wasn't woken up by the phone, Dave picked up the reciever.

"Hello?" Dave asked, automatically feeling a surge of adrenaline rush through his body.

There was silence for a few minutes and Dave nodded, "...I'll be in within the next half hour," he said in a calm tone. "...No, I really don't mind...All right, see you soon...bye."

Dave quietly set the receiver down; the ER had constantly been short on staff ever since Ray and Carter had left and the medical personnel from Africa on an exchange trip were long overdue. Despite the help of Tony, who worked as much as he could in the ER while still doing bookwork, it was chaos.

Despite living in a safer place and being an Attending, Dave found that he was constantly low on money because of taxes, medical school loans, food costs, transit costs, Daniel's school fees, and the private donations he made to ensure that people on the street could afford something to eat.

Fortunately, now that he had been pegged by the ER as a responsible doctor, Dave found himself being offered the occasional midnight shift by Dr. Anspaugh to help balance things out.

Letting out another sigh, Dave moved out of the kitchen. No doubt Daniel would be crabby about being woken up, but he would probably fall asleep again on the EL ride to County.

Besides, with work and fatherhood to keep him busy, Dave could escape from the nightmares...if only for a little while.

* * *

_**Pediatric ICU Isolation - Cook County General - Chicago, Illinois**_

Chills ran up and down Nathan's spine as his senses slowly returned. He felt so cold.

The sounds of erratic beeping irritated him to no end; it sounded like his alarm clock at home.

Light flashed in his eyes; was his mom or Luka trying to wake him up to do his schoolwork?

Irritated, Nathan tried to swat the light away, but he couldn't feel one of his arms.

"...Doctor Corday?" Nathan heard a voice say. "Doctor Corday...I think he's waking up."

Hearing that her stepdaughter's seriously injured boyfriend was possibly finally coming out of anesthesia, Elizabeth hurried into the PICU isolation room and over to Nathan's bed.

In Elizabeth's personal opinion, Nathan was extremely lucky to be alive right now.

Nathan had had his left arm surgically repaired from shoulder to fingers and now it was all casted and in a sling that was pinned against his healing ribs; chest tubes were reinflating his lungs and the bandaging was hidden underneath a clean gown; the gash on his forehead had been cleaned, stitched, and bandaged; his abdomen was stapled and bandaged and the knife had taken his spleen and had almost cost him a kidney; it had also caused the need for a colostomy to be done.

A large blanket was covering the teen's weakened body and since he was in an isolation room, nobody except authorized medical personnel could enter. It was speculated that perhaps in a few days, Nathan could be moved to either a normal PICU room or a room on the Peds floor.

Fortunately, Nathan would be fine with lots of rest, time, and rehabilitation therapy.

As a precaution, the tube had been left in Nathan's mouth and was connected to a ventilator to give his lungs and the rest of his body a little more time to rest before working to heal.

Elizabeth gently took hold of Nathan's uninjured hand, "Nathan, it's Doctor Corday," she said in a soothing voice, hoping that it would calm the teen. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Nathan weakly squeezed the hand that was in his own and opened his eyes, "Nathan, don't try to talk, you've got a tube down your throat to help you breathe," Elizabeth explained. "You just went through some very serious surgery and it's going to take some time, but you'll recover nicely."

Nathan blinked tiredly, "It's okay if you want to go back to sleep," Elizabeth said in a gentle tone as she kept hold of his hand. "I'll let your mother and Luka know how you're doing, all right?"

It didn't take long for Nathan to fall back into a deep slumber, as he felt extremely sick and weak.

Elizabeth carefully tucked Nathan's hand under the blanket and turned away, only to find Dr. Romano peeking in through the small window that was on the door to the hallway.

Sighing, Elizabeth moved out into the hallway, "You don't need to lecture me about staying late for the past two days, Lizzie," Dr. Romano stated tonelessly. "I spent most of my time in the ER, trying to help with the staff shortage, but even I am getting tired of being here..."

"I didn't have a chance to tell Nathan about Rachel before he fell back asleep," Elizabeth commented. "She's been a great help to Mark and I with Ella ever since she came back."

Dr. Romano nodded, "You should go get some rest before your actual shift," he commented as they walked down the hallway. "I phoned Doctor Malucci to come in and if the ER's slow enough, I'll have him come and check on Nathan so nobody has to worry."

"Robert, it's the middle of the night and Malucci has a son-" Elizabeth started to say.

"Doctor Malucci is already on his way and while he works, Daniel will be fine sleeping on the couch in my office," Dr. Romano stated. "I have some paperwork to do anyway, don't worry. I'll even let Amy and Doctor Kovac know how Nathan is doing so that you can get some rest, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and walked off down the hallway to find an empty room where she could sleep.

After watching her go for a moment, Dr. Romano sighed and decided to go down to the ER to inform Dr. Kovac that Dr. Malucci was coming in to assist if the ER turned out to be busy.

* * *

_**Kinshasa Airport - Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Africa**_

Gritting his teeth in anger, Elton lifted his head from the dirt and realized that not only was he in serious pain, Katie had run off when he had been forced to drop her at the start of the shooting.

A little over a day ago, he had carried a sick Katie off the plane from the States and, along with the other few passengers, had been immediately ambushed by rebels shooting in every direction.

The plane had been severely damaged, the other passengers killed, and Elton had found himself falling to the ground and quickly passing out while Katie fell from his grip. He reasoned that she had run off while he was unconscious and she was probably now in the clutches of rebel soldiers.

There was no point in trying to move or roll on to his stomach, as the pain was so intense.

Katie had taken her passport with her when she ran off, Elton realized, as he felt around in his pocket and found that he only had his own, carefully forged passport and visa on him.

Legally, thanks to the interference of Dave Malucci back in Grenada, Elton knew that he wasn't allowed to leave American soil. However, it helped to have friends in high places who knew how to create good enough documents that even the government couldn't tell that they were forgeries.

"HEY, DOCTOR GREG, THERE'S A SURVIVOR OVER HERE!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Suddenly, Elton felt something being slid underneath his body and saw a dark face hovering over him, "Neela, get over here," the man yelled. "He looks pretty bad...The plane'll have to wait."

Elton quickly began feeling as if he were going to be sick, "I don't feel good," he said in a faint voice. "I just got here and never got a chance to play with the little girl I took from her mother..."

Sounds suddenly flooded Elton's ears and his vision began to fade; the sound of footsteps and speaking filled his ears, but his body and mind weren't responding to the urge to run away.

The tan face of a woman hovering over him was the last thing that Elton remembered.

* * *

**_Cook County ER - Chicago, Illinois_**

Fighting back a yawn, Luka leaned back in his chair and turned the page of the relaxation book that Amy had gotten him from the hospital gift shop yesterday. Amy was supposed to be working per diem tonight, but he had insisted that she stay at the hotel and rest with Joe, Lucas, and Erinn.

After waiting up in the O.R. waiting room, he and Amy had been told by Dr. Corday that Nathan would take a while to wake up and he would be in isolation until his condition improved.

With the search for Katie in the police's hands and Luka's visa in the process of being processed, Amy and Luka had elected to focus what energy they had left on Lucas, Erinn, and Joe.

Ever since Katie had been taken and Nathan had almost been killed, everything had been chaotic.

Police and reporters had been swarming everywhere for information and not wanting the rest of his family to be overstressed, Luka had packed some things and had moved them into a hotel until the house could be cleaned good enough and it was safe to go back there without fear.

Dr. Romano had said that after Nathan was well enough to be released from the hospital, that it would be better if he stayed at a place where he would consider himself safe. Although they wanted to keep their family close together, Amy and Luka agreed to let Nathan stay with Dr. Romano.

"Well, well, burning the midnight oil in a book?" the calm voice of Dr. Romano suddenly asked.

Luka looked up from his book and saw that Dr. Romano was standing at the desk, "Doctor Kovac, I thought I should let you know that Nathan woke up about 40 minutes ago while Doctor Corday was doing rounds," Dr. Romano stated in a calm tone. "He didn't stay awake for very long, but the fact that he seemed to understand whatever she was saying is a good sign of a full recovery."

"Do you have any idea when he'll be out of isolation?" Luka asked in a concerned tone.

Dr. Romano sighed, "Probably in the next 24 to 48 hours and then he'll be put in a regular Peds ICU room for a day or two so he can be monitored post-extubation," he explained. "Maybe by the end of the week, Nathan will be able to be moved to a regular Peds room for the rest of his hospital stay."

Luka nodded, but remained silent, "Oh, on my way down here, I phoned Amy and she told me that you're planning an impromptu trip to the Congo," Dr. Romano stated. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that Nathan said that Elton Douglas said that he was taking Katie to the Congo?"

"I know the Congo," Luka stated, returning his gaze to his book. "I have to do this...I really do."

Before Dr. Romano could argue, he spotted Dave walk into the ER wearing his shoes, scrubs, white coat and carrying a sleeping Daniel, who was wrapped in an oversized coat, in his arms.

"Just let me get Daniel settled in the lounge and I'll get right to work," Dave said, avoiding the curious look that Luka was shooting in his direction. "I came in as fast as I could."

Dr. Romano and Luka watched as Dave quickly disappeared into the lounge, "Why did you call Dave into the ER in the middle of the night?" Luka asked, glaring at Dr. Romano. "I didn't think that he was scheduled for night shifts because both Daniel and him need a good amount of sleep."

Unfortunately, Dr. Romano didn't get a chance to reply, as a couple of police officers suddenly entered the ER and looked around, "What can I do for you officers?" Dr. Romano asked.

"We're looking for a Doctor Malucci," one of the officers stated as they walked over to the admit desk. "We've been looking for him for two days to talk to him about an altercation he was in."

Luka and Dr. Romano exchanged a look, "Altercation?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"According to witnesses at Rhodes Elementary School, Doctor Malucci was involved in an altercation with a man who matches the photo of Elton Douglas that an Amy Kovac provided us with," the officer explained. "We've been trying to contact Doctor Malucci for two days now."

Dr. Romano bit his lip, "Doctor Kovac, I want you to go get Doctor Malucci," he ordered, both irritated and concerned that Dave didn't say anything. "Officers, I want to know what happened."

As Dr. Romano and the officers engaged in a conversation, Luka walked off to the lounge and pushed open the door to see that Daniel was sound asleep on the couch with Dave's worn-down coat over him and a rough pillow underneath his head. Dave was lingering near the fridge and gazing out the window with a styrofoam cup in one hand wihile the other rested on his chest.

"Dave?" Luka asked, keeping his voice quiet so not to wake Daniel. "Are you okay?"

Dave sighed, "I think I just need to use the bathroom," he said in a soft voice as he tossed the styrofoam cup in the trash, "Daniel probably will sleep through the night...lucky kid."

Before Luka could stop him, Dave silently left the lounge. Luka watched him go in concern.

It was then that Luka knew that something had happened two days ago, something that had obviously involved Dave, Daniel, and someone who was obviously trying to hurt them.

The lounge door suddenly opened, "Doctor Kovac, the police got dispatched out on another call and I thought I would come see what is taking you so long to find Doctor Malucci," Dr. Romano commented. "I thought he was in the lounge with Daniel...where did he disappear to?"

"Dave said he needed to use the bathroom," Luka replied in a hesitant tone. "When I first came in here, he had a hand on his chest as if he were hurt."

Dr. Romano raised an eyebrow, "Kovac, do me a favor and keep an eye on things," he stated in a firm tone. "Jerry should be back to the desk at any minute..I am going to look for Dave."

Luka nodded and watched as Dr. Romano left the lounge wearing an expression of concern.

* * *

Relieved to be alone after two days of pretending that he was fine, Dave gently laid his coat over a stall door and wincing in pain, he lifted his shirt and saw multi-colored bruising on his body.

Biting his lip, he lowered his shirt and gazed into the mirror. He was extremely tired.

Dave knew that he could probably charm one of the few nurses who were spending the down time resting to get him a shot for the pain, but it would most likely lead to questions about the injury.

The pain had bothered him ever since the fight, but Dave, being as he was, had put the needs of his son and everyone else around him first, preferring not to even think about his problems.

A sudden deep breath caused Dave to wince, "How bad is the pain tonight?" the suspicious voice of Dr. Romano suddenly sounded. "I don't want you to lie to me either, Dave."

Dave turned and saw Dr. Romano standing there, "The police stopped by to talk to you about some sort of altercation you were involved in two days ago at Daniel's school," Dr. Romano stated, a concerned look on his face. "They said that the attacker resembled Elton Douglas."

Dave sighed, "I didn't want anyone finding out about this," he stated. "He had Katie in the truck with him and I tried to rescue her, but then he tried to get his hands on Daniel..."

"Dave, take off your shirt," Dr. Romano ordered, holding a hand up to cut Dave's rant off.

Dave was silent, but looked slightly nervous, "Look, Dave, I won't tell anyone about this, but I really need you to take off your shirt so I can see how badly you're injured," Dr. Romano stated in a slightly gentler tone. "Doctor Kovac said that you had a hand on your chest."

It didn't take Dave long to take his scrub shirt back off, "Oh, jeez," Dr. Romano commented as he touched the bruising on Dave's chest with his flesh hand and immediately saw Dave struggling not to show how much pain he was in. "Okay, you will definitely need a chest x-ray."

"I'm supposed to be working tonight, Luka can't do it all by himself," Dave protested as Dr. Romano snatched his scrub shirt away from him. "I don't want anyone to know about this...really."

Dr. Romano sighed, "Put your lab coat on and button it up," he stated, tucking the scrub shirt under his arm. "I'll escort you to Radiology and hang around so that you don't panic...okay?"

"Don't tell anyone, not even Anspaugh," Dave said as he quickly put his lab coat on over his bare torso and buttoned it up. "I'll call the police and talk to them during my break."

Dr. Romano gently took Dave's arm, "One thing at a time," he said. "Come on, we'll take the back way to the elevators so that you don't have to talk to anyone...Just take slow, deep breaths."

Swallowing hard, Dave nodded and silently allowed Dr. Romano to lead him from the bathroom.

* * *

_**Kisangani, Democratic Republic of the Congo**_

A coughing fit pulled Carter out of the sleep that he had been trying to get for the past day and a half. Abby was working at the hospital, so he had been alone for nearly two days.

Pulling himself into an upright position, Carter grabbed the sealed bottle of water that was on top of the blanket and, opening it, he drank as if he had been thirsty for years. He felt so hot and tired, but didn't really want to drag himself to the hospital for sub-standard tests and poor medication.

No doubt he had malaria; Dr. Rasgotra knew he had it, but since she was probably in the U.S. by now on her surgical exchange trip, he was completely alone in dealing with his illness.

Tossing the empty water bottle on the floor, Carter got out of bed and ignored the fact that his khaki pants and t-shirt had been on his body for two days. He didn't have the energy to change clothes.

The hospital had asked about him, yes, but nobody had the time to come and actually check on him, as the hospital was constantly being swamped with sick people and injured refugees.

A raspy cough escaped Carter's mouth as he staggered into the front room of the hut that he and Abby shared and he suddenly frowned; a small girl in pajamas was standing in front of him.

"I want my daddy and mommy," Katie whimpered as she began to cough anxiously.

Alarmed at the little girl's coughing, Carter forgot his own sickness and gently picked Katie up in his arms, "I'm Doctor Carter and what's your name?" he asked, keeping his tired voice gentle.

"Katie," Katie replied in a weak voice. "A bad man hurt my big brother and took me on a long airplane ride...I just got a new daddy and the bad man didn't like that."

Carter suddenly frowned, "Katie, is your mommy Amy Romano by any chance?" he asked, horrified that Katie had somehow ended up in the Congo alone.

Katie nodded as Carter carried her into the sleeping area, "Okay, Katie, I'm gonna let you sleep in my bed for a little bit and I'll get you some water," Carter stated. "Just relax, okay?"

Carter gently laid Katie down on the bed that he and Abby shared and then he got a few bottles of water out of the rusted icebucket that was at the foot of the bed. He opened one of them and carefully helped Katie to sit up so that she could drink from the water bottle.

"It's a little cold, but it'll help you feel better," Carter said in a soothing tone as sat on the bed and helped Katie drink the water. "I want you to rest for a little while..."

Katie nodded, but before she could reply, shooting could be heard in the distance.

"I'm scared," Katie whimpered, diving under the blanket.

An explosion suddenly rang out nearby, "Doctor Carter, I'm really scared," Katie whimpered as she scrambled across the bed to sit next to Carter. "Can you give me a hug?"

Carter nodded and as he pulled Katie into a hug, another explosion sounded so close that it caused the walls to shake, "Okay, we have to get out of here," he said, scooping Katie into his arms.

Rising from the bed, Carter grabbed a small sack off the floor that contained identification, passports, a photo of him and Abby, a few snacks, and several warm bottles of water. He slung it over his shoulder and quickly moved out of the bedroom and towards the curtained door.

From the doorway, Carter could see people fleeing and he could also hear the horrifying sound of gunshots and jeep engines; he swallowed hard, the Mai Mai were descending on Kisangani.

Ignoring the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, Carter held Katie close and quickly ran from the hut, hoping that he could get Katie to a safer place before the Mai Mai found them there.

Once he had gotten Katie to safety, Carter would find a phone and let Amy know where Katie was and that she was safe. He would then arrange for someone to escort Katie back to Chicago.

Unfortunately, none of these thoughts could be put into action as an explosion suddenly blasted the hut apart, immediately sending Carter and Katie to the ground, shrouding them in smoke.

* * *

**_Pediatric ICU Isolation - Cook County General - Chicago, Illinois_**

Biting his lip to keep from crying, Dave silently lingered at the door that led to the isolation room where Nathan lay asleep. His chest still hurt, but none of his ribs had been broken, just badly bruised enough that it hurt to take deep breaths, which is why he needed pain medication.

The x-ray hadn't taken long, but when Dr. Romano left the room to find some medication for him to take so he could complete the rest of his shift, Dave had put his scrub shirt and white coat back on. He had then bolted from Radiology while left alone.

Even though he was a doctor and enjoyed it, being on the other side of things was too unnerving for him and he avoided it as much as humanly possible. It reminded him of his dark past.

If it weren't for some kindness shown to him when he was a teenager full of anger and pain, Dave knew that he would have ended up on drugs or in jail. Once he was old enough and had medical qualifications behind his name, Dave had repaid the kindness by helping Nathan out of trouble.

Despite having people who cared about him, Nathan's past was still as scarred as Dave and just as in Dave's case, the past was trying to wreck his future. It hurt Dave to see it happen.

"Doctor Malucci, you should know that Nathan's going to be fine," Dr. Romano suddenly said as he approached Dave with a syringe and plastic tie in his hand. "You, however-"

Dave sighed, "It only hurts when I take deep breaths," he replied tonelessly. "No needles."

"It's either this or I put an IV in and put you on paper duty for the rest of the shift," Dr. Romano stated in a no-nonsense tone. "I can do the shot here and I'll even talk to you while I do it."

Pursing his lips, Dave nodded and remained completely quiet as Dr. Romano rolled up the sleeve of his lab coat, "In case you haven't heard, the medical exchange personnel from Africa got delayed because apparently, they need someone from their host hospital to come escort them from their current workplace," Dr. Romano stated as he tied the plastic tie around Dave's arm.

Dave nodded, but remained silent, "Anyway, Anspaugh asked me if I knew of anyone who could serve as sort of an ambassador and go get them," Dr. Romano explained. "I believe you actually worked with one of the doctors there, a Doctor Greg Pratt, if I'm not mistaken...Anyway, I think you would be a good choice to do it...I'm even more sure of it after the events of the last two days."

Dr. Romano quickly inserted the syringe into Dave's arm, pulled it out, and replaced it with a cotton ball and bandage, "I haven't seen Doctor Pratt since we worked at Mercy together," Dave commented. "I can't believe he actually followed through with his plan to shoot off to Africa."

"It'll take a week or two to get everything in order, but it won't take more than a few days to carry out this responsibility," Dr. Romano stated. "Daniel can stay with me while you're gone..."

Dave sighed, "I'll do it," he replied in a tired tone. "Tell Luka I'll be down in the ER in a minute."

Dr. Romano nodded and moved off down the hallway to start making the arrangements.

Folding his arms, Dave continued to watch Nathan sleep for a moment more and then, with another sigh, he moved away from the window and began the long walk back towards the elevators.

Daniel would understand about the Africa thing, as Dave had taught him that it was always important to help others and doing this service was definitely helping others.

However, Dave didn't know that Africa would turn into something that he had never expected and would change his life forever.


	5. Twisted Lines of Fate

_**Two weeks later**_

_**Kisangani, Democratic Republic of the Congo**_

The clinic lay in ruins, blown apart by an unexpected grenade attack and while several bodies of medical personnel and civilians lay in the ruins, the surviving staff and civilians were in hiding.

It was fortunate that there was an abandoned building further in the city that could serve as a temporary hospital. Thanks to Dr. Rogers, all survivors had been moved safely to that location.

Carter lay on a portable cot with his head on a ratty pillow, watching as right next to him, Dr. Rogers tended to a frightened Katie. He slowly sat up and immediately began coughing violently.

In an attempt to keep cross-contamination to a minimum, Dr. Rogers had isolated Carter and Katie in a corner of the building and had moved the rest of the patients to the other side of the building.

"John, you should be laying down," Abby said as she rushed back to the corner where Carter sat with one hand on a gauze pad that was covering a bad head wound on his forehead. "C'mon."

Carter didn't reply and Abby looked in the direction he was looking in, "I wish there was a way to contact Doctor Faith and tell her that Katie was here," he said in a weak voice. "Katie's obviously not feeling good and without treatment, she'll probably get worse...I just feel so bad."

"If you lay back down and try to rest, I'll go sit with Katie," Abby promised, her tone gentle as she stroked his sweat encrusted hair and gazed into his eyes. "You're a lot worse off than she is."

Carter sighed, which turned into a cough, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I wasn't feeling good sooner," he whispered in a faint voice. "Neela told me to, but I was scared...that you'd leave."

"John, I am NEVER going to leave you, ever again," Abby stated as she knelt down beside his cot and took his sweaty hand in her own. "I love you so much and I am always going to be with you."

Carter managed a small smile and suddenly began coughing again. Abby quickly pulled a bottle of water from the pack that Carter had rescued from their now destroyed home and opened it.

"Drink as much as you can," Abby said as she brought the bottle to Carter's lips. "Slowly."

Carter managed to drink about a quarter of the bottle before pushing it away, "Save it for Katie, she needs it more than I do," he croaked as he laid his head back on the pillow. "I feel terrible, Abby."

"I know," Abby replied as she squeezed his hand. "Try and get a little sleep if you can, okay?"

Carter nodded and closed his eyes. Abby watched him sleep for a moment and then, releasing his hand, she walked over to where Dr. Rogers was putting an IV in Katie's left arm.

"How's Katie doing, Doctor Rogers?" Abby asked, seeing that Katie had fallen asleep.

Dr. Rogers smiled, "I already told you, Abby, you and John can call me Maggie," she replied in a gentle tone as she finished hooking up the IV. "I gave Katie some fluids and for now, she should just rest and after I check my other patients, I'll keep an eye on her...she's too young to be alone."

"Katie told John that a bad man took her and hurt her brother," Abby explained as she reached into the bag and pulled out Katie's passport. "According to this, her last name is Romano-Kovac...I used to know a man named Luka Kovac and I wonder if Katie's mother remarried in the last few months."

Dr. Rogers pursed her lips, thinking, "There's not much we can do right now because it's so unsafe," she explained. "Maybe when the soldiers stop looking for us, we can get access to a radio."

Abby nodded silently, "Until then, we have to hope that Katie doesn't get any worse and that John can hold his own with the malaria he's got," Dr. Rogers stated. "Can you look after things here for a little while? I should go and check on the others...I'll leave you with some medication, just in case."

"Yeah, I can," Abby replied as she gazed back at the sleeping Katie and Carter. "I don't mind."

Dr. Rogers nodded and hurried across the building to where a crowd was gathered. Abby looked at the sleeping patients that were in her care and at the bag of meds that was on the floor at her feet.

Hopefully, Abby thought, both Carter and Katie would get the help they needed in time.

* * *

_**Kinshasa Hospital - Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Africa**_

Fighting the urge to growl, swear, or even look angry, as it would earn him another heavy dose of sedation administered through his many IV's, Elton looked at the rusted handcuff that was restraining him to the crappy stretcher. It hurt to lay chained to a bed, but his cries were ignored.

After his life had been saved by the surgeon who called herself Neela, the doctor called Rysta had reported his little spiel about Katie to local authorities. In response, the authorities had confiscated his passport and upon running it through the U.S. Consulate, they had discovered that it was a forgery; Elton was legally prohibited from leaving States since an incident in Grenada many years ago.

Now, while authorities worked on issuing a deportation order back to the U.S., the hospital had been ordered to keep Elton, who was recovering from a bad leg injury and chest wounds, restrained to a bed and under constant surveillance. They were doing so, albeit very reluctantly.

Every once in a while, a soldier or a poorly trained medical staffer would walk by his bed, ask if he needed anything, and tend to his needs. Elton was able to communicate with them very well because of his exemplary language skills and charisma, even when in dire circumstances.

As he lay there, resting and trying to appear a compliant patient, Elton hoped that he had ended up killing Nathan; the brat had been a thorn in his side for too long, just like Dave Malucci.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the head of the hospital, whom he knew to be a Dr. Makemba Pratt, talking with another medical worker. He could barely hear what they were saying.

"...The ambassadors from Cook County General should be here within the next week or two to escort Doctor Pratt and Doctor Rasgotra to Chicago," Elton heard Kem say. "...They won't be over there for more than a few weeks unless it becomes unsafe to return..."

_People from Cook County General are coming here?_ Elton wondered as he silently lay there.

"...I cannot believe Doctor Romano, sending Dave Malucci to a place like this when Dave's got a son that he's raising alone," Elton heard the other doctor, whom he knew had come from Chicago years ago and probably had known Malucci at some point, say in an irritated tone. "...It's bad enough that he's sending his own daughter, who has four kids and a step-kid...this situation is so messed up."

A small grin crossed Elton's face; Dr. Romano was sending Amy and Malucci to the Congo?

There were footsteps, "I have come to check on Elton Douglas," a gruff voice, whom Elton recognized to be that of a soldier, stated in a French accent. "It is protocol that I check on him-"

"Yes, of course, this way," Elton heard Makemba say. "Last time I checked, he was resting."

Elton closed his eyes and tried to look as if he were sleeping, "Mr. Douglas?" he suddenly heard Makemba's soft voice say as footsteps neared his bed. "It's time for your daily visit-"

Faking a tired groan, Elton opened his eyes and saw an African officer and Makemba standing at his bedside, "My apologies, doctor, I must have fallen asleep," he replied in a calm tone.

"That's quite all right, your body needs rest," Kem replied. "Anyway, the officer wants to talk to you, so I'll leave him to do his job while I check on my other patients."

As Kem walked away, the officer neared the bed, "Bonjour, agent, ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui?" Elton spoke in a tired tone. "Combien de temps avant que je suis expulsé?"

The officer gave Elton a look, "The government is still working on the paperwork," he replied in a suspicious tone. "Where is the little girl you kidnapped so that she can go back to her family?"

Elton managed a shrug, "She ran away while I was unconscious," he stated in an annoyed tone.

There was a silence and then Elton sighed and, reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he pulled out a hundred dollar bill, "What would it take to get me into some nicer accommodations while I wait to be sent back to the States?" he asked in a low voice. "I'm in a lot of pain, you know."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do anything about that," the officer replied, although he was eyeing the hundred dollar bill with great interest. "Now, where is the little girl you took?"

Recognizing the look of greed in the officer's eyes, Elton sighed, "J'ai assez d'argent pour vous garder vivant et pour un certain temps si vous m'aider à l'obtenir gratuitement et de trouver ce que je cherche." he stated in a tired voice. "Je me sens fatigués maintenant."

Looking around to make sure nobody was watching them, the officer took the money and tucked it into his pocket, "Reste pour le moment," he said in a low voice. "Je vais m'écarter maintenant et de revenir quand j'ai pris des dispositions. Je ne vous crois pas hostiles comme ils le disent."

Without saying another word, the officer walked off, leaving Elton alone with his pain.

However, Elton was rejoicing inside; his charisma and charm had worked in his favor yet again.

"Mr. Douglas, how are you feeling?" Makemba asked as she walked back over to his bedside, as she was worried about the look of pain on his face. "Can I get you something?"

Elton sighed, "I'm just in so much pain, but I don't wish to be a bother," he said in a faint tone as he saw the genuine concern in Makemba's eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking...acting this way."

"Mr. Douglas, I will do my best to help you forget your pain," Kem said, her tone sympathetic as she patted his hand. "I am a doctor, helping patients is my job...you are my patient."

Elton managed what he hoped was a weak smile, "You are so very beautiful, Doctor," he said in a gentle voice as he noticed her ring. "Yet, you look so very sad...may I ask why?"

"My husband has gone to Kisangani and is going to have to wait there for a while," Kem replied. "He and a surgeon have to wait at the hospital there for someone from a Chicago hospital to come and take him and a surgeon to the States for a few weeks," I wish he didn't have to go, honestly."

Elton remained silent, "I'm sorry, Chicago brings up a lot of bad memories," Kem stated, a smile on her lips as she opened the small pack that was in her hand. "I have food if you're hungry."

"I think I just need some more sleep," Elton replied smoothly. "I don't feel hungry right now, I'm afraid...I'm scared about losing my leg because of this injury...what are the chances of that?"

Kem sighed, "I don't think you'll lose your leg," she said in a soft tone. "You just rest, all right?"

Giving Elton's hand a reassuring pat, Kem zipped the bag back up and walked away.

Elton stared up at the ceiling; his plans of revenge were quickly forming in his corrupted mind.

Once Amy and Dave set foot in the Congo, chaos would reign supreme...as would death.

* * *

_**Peds Hallway - Cook County General - Chicago, Illinois**_

Amy looked up from the floor she had been staring at for the last half hour and smiled at seeing Jeanie standing there, "I'm glad you got my call so quickly, Jeanie, I wanted to talk to you," Amy said in a gentle tone as Jeanie sat down on the bench next to her.

Jeanie nodded, "I read about what happened to Nathan and Katie in the newspaper and I'm really sorry to hear that it happened," she replied softly. "How are you holding up?"

"My father threatened to sue the Tribune if they didn't stop hounding County for an opportunity to interview people about what happened," Amy replied with a sigh. "Luka left three days ago and didn't want anyone to go with him to the airport, including me...He thinks that he's going to find Katie."

Jeanie was silent for a moment, "Do you think Luka will find Katie?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Honestly, Jeanie, I don't know what to think anymore," Amy replied in a tired tone. "We moved in with my father a few days ago so that Luka wouldn't have to foot the bill for a hotel room. I don't spend a lot of time there when Lucas and Erinn are at school, though. I usually bring Joe to the hospital with me and either work a per diem shift or visit Nathan...Luka and I haven't talked much-"

"-since the miscarriage," Jeanie finished in a calm voice. "When I visited with Chase the other day, he mentioned that you seemed a little sad when you visited him last week...is that why?"

Amy sighed, "Chase is so much better at picking up on people's feelings than he used to be," she replied in a tired voice. "Dave's done a good job of helping Chase over the last few years..."

Jeanie nodded, but before she could reply, the sound of a metal cane hitting the floor could be heard just down the hallway.

Amy and Jeanie turned their heads just in time to see Nathan, who was wearing slippers, sweats, a loose t-shirt, and a blue lab coat, slowly making his way down the hallway with his right hand gripping a cane that was secured around his right wrist while his left arm was secured in a sling.

Seeing the irritated expression on Nathan's face, both Amy and Jeanie were relieved to see Dave following closely behind Nathan, but leaving enough room to give him personal space.

"No more stupid questions, I just wanna go back to bed," Nathan said in a tired voice as he gazed at Amy and Jeanie. "If I have to see another rookie shrink while I'm here, just shoot me beforehand."

Gritting his teeth, Nathan continued down the hall towards his room, "DeRaad was off today so some intern tried to ask Nathan if he was okay and Nathan blew up at him," Dave explained as he followed after the weary Nathan. "I guess he's still mad about Luka going off to the Congo?"

"That and Elton almost killing him," Amy replied tonelessly. "Oh, Dave, I'm sorry...that was rude."

Dave sighed, "Amy, you're one of the few that I could never get mad at," he replied, giving her a reassuring smile as his beeper suddenly went off. "Oh, crap, the ER is paging me..."

"Adele must be waiting for you, you did ask her to come today and make sure that Daniel had a temporary guardian while you were in Africa," Amy commented. "It's okay if you need to run, Jeanie and I can help Nathan get back in bed and sit with him for a little while."

Jeanie nodded, "Go make sure that Daniel's going to be taken care of, Dave," she said with a smile. "I know that nothing is more important to you than Daniel."

"You're right, nothing is more important to me than Daniel," Dave replied, giving Amy and Jeanie a smile as he hurried off towards the elevator. "Tell Nathan to get some sleep, he looks awful."

Amy smiled as she and Jeanie walked over into Nathan's room and saw that Nathan was sitting on the hospital bed with a frustrated look on his face and still wearing the surgical coat.

"Honey, are you mad that your grandfather is sending me to Africa with Dave?" Amy asked as she walked over to the bed. "Is that why you blew up at a psych intern this morning?"

Nathan sighed, "I honestly didn't mean to do that," he said with a sigh. "I'm just tired, annoyed with Luka, and someone asking me if I'm okay...I lost my temper and I shouldn't have."

"I know," Amy replied as she gently patted Nathan's shoulder. "Do you want me and Jeanie to help you get back into bed? Dave says that you should get some more sleep."

Blinking tiredly, Nathan let out another sigh, "If someone could just push back the blanket, I can manage," he said in a tired voice. "I have to learn to get myself into bed again eventually."

Amy nodded and pushed back the blanket, "Thanks," Nathan rasped, wincing as he lifted his legs on to the bed and laid his head back on the pillow. "Mom, I'm not mad at you or Grandpa Rocket, by the way."

Amy remained silent as she covered Nathan's legs with the blanket and took the cane from his hand, "Do you want to talk about it with Jeanie or I?" she asked, giving Nathan a smile.

"No, I think I should go to sleep for a while," Nathan softly replied. "No doubt a nurse will be after me to eat lunch in a few hours and Rachel's gonna come by for a visit after school."

Jeanie grinned, "I'm guessing you and Rachel are still seeing a lot of each other?" she asked, knowing that Rachel's continued friendship and possibly love meant a lot to Nathan.

"Well, I'm not heavy into the whole relationship thing right now, but Rachel and I are still pretty good friends," Nathan replied in a tired tone. "Grandpa Rocket put my laptop on the portable table last night...he says I spend too much time working on school work and I don't rest enough."

Amy gazed over at the closed laptop, which was on the portable table, and back at Nathan, who looked ready to fall asleep, "If you want to sleep now, I'll stay with you," she promised as she sat on the edge of the oversized hospital bed. "I know you haven't been sleeping well at night."

Jeanie smiled as Nathan sighed, "Take care of yourself, Nathan," she said. "Get some rest and I'll come to visit you when you're feeling better. It was nice talking to you, Amy."

"Hey, Mom, where's Joe at?" Jeanie heard Nathan ask as she walked back towards the open door. "Even though Luka's not here, I'd still kinda like to see Joe...he makes me smile."

As Jeanie left the room, she could hear Amy chuckle, "Your grandpa's doing rounds down in the ER with some of the other doctors and he's got Joe with him," Amy's voice stated. "I just want you to sleep and I'll replace your IV's and the pulse-ox cable...just remember that you're safe."

The sound of soft breathing caused Jeanie to smile as she walked off down the hallway to the elevators. Amy was such a good mother and with Luka gone to Africa to look for Katie, she was currently dealing with a lot and it was a lot for one person to handle. Fortunately for Amy, Lucas and Erinn were in school for several more hours and then would be picked up by Rachel.

It had been a long time since Jeanie had come to County, but she felt comfortable enough to come and help what friends she had with helping patients to feel more at ease about being there.

Even though she wasn't an official PA anywhere, Jeanie knew that she could still use what compassion she had to try and make a difference; Dave had taught her that long ago.

* * *

_**Emergency Room - Cook County General Hospital - Chicago, Illinois**_

"Doctor Greene, I finished my paperwork for the day, what should I do now?" Tony, who had spent the last several hours working on medical school paperwork, asked as he came to the desk where Mark was standing, distributing books to the small batch of med-students in the midst of their ER rotation.

Mark handed out the last of the charts and gave Tony a look, "Why aren't you asking Doctor Malucci if there's anything you can do?" he asked, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from the flabbergasted med-students. "Last I checked, you were Doctor Malucci's student, not mine."

"Ah, Doctor Malucci caught me on my way to the desk and said he had to talk to some woman named Adele in the lounge," Tony replied. "He said that he'd come back to the desk when he was done."

It didn't take long for Mark to realize that Tony was referring to the social worker, Adele Newman; he was curious as to why Dave would want to talk to Adele, as he hadn't seen any Peds patients that day, according to the charts that Mark had seen with Dave's notes, diagnosis, treatment, and signatures.

"Well, why don't you check the board and work up a patient?" Mark suggested as he gazed towards the board and noticed that Frank was at the desk, getting together what looked like a basket containing books, CD's, a discman, magazines, and a binder containing what looked like an orientation packet.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Need some help, Frank?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Nope, I'm almost done with this and then I'm going take a break," Frank replied in his usual matter-of-fact tone as he placed a bow on the basket. "Nathan hates flowers, so I thought I'd put together a basket of some things that he might like and that could cheer him up. I'm going to take this up to his room."

Mark smiled, "That's really nice of you, Frank," he commented. "Nathan will appreciate it."

"Tony, go study if you don't want to see patients right now," a tired voice suddenly spoke.

Mark turned to find Dave standing just outside the lounge with his arms crossed, "I need to talk to Doctor Romano, any idea where he is?" Dave asked in a tired voice. "I have to tell him I can't go to Africa…"

"What do you mean you can't go to Africa, Doctor Malucci?" the stern voice of Dr. Romano suddenly spoke as Dr. Romano came out from the waiting area with Joe in his arms. "Care to tell me why?"

Dave sighed, "Could we take a walk, Doctor Romano?" he asked. "Let's not talk about this here."

Dr. Romano nodded and gestured down the hall; Dave nodded and followed him away from the desk.

Mark sighed and suddenly needing coffee, he pushed open the door to the lounge and entered, only to find Adele Newman sitting in her wheelchair at the table with a stack of papers in front of her.

"Ah, Doctor Greene, how are you?" Adele asked, a smile on her face as Mark walked over to the coffee maker. "I was talking with Doctor Malucci and he suddenly left the room in a hurry…is he all right?"

Mark sighed, "He's talking with Doctor Romano for a minute," he explained. "Dave said that he couldn't go to Africa after all and Doctor Romano wanted to know why….their talk shouldn't take long."

"Well, unfortunately, since a temporary guardian for Daniel couldn't be found, Dave is legally bound to stay in Chicago," Adele gently explained. "It was part of the conditions that he agreed to years ago in order to stop Social Services from placing Daniel in state care…"

Mark frowned for a moment and thought, "What if Daniel were to come and stay with my family and I while Doctor Malucci goes to Africa?" he asked. "That way, Daniel wouldn't be placed in foster care."

Adele was silent for a moment, "I think if you and your wife were to agree to take temporary guardianship of Daniel for the duration of Doctor Malucci's trip, Social Services would be satisfied," she replied in a kind voice. "Also, you would need to clear it with Doctor Malucci….he may not like the idea."

Mark nodded and as he thought how Elizabeth would react to the idea, he suddenly heard footsteps.

"….We'll both sit down with Adele and figure something out," Mark heard Dr. Romano say. "All right?"

The lounge door opened, "Doctor Malucci, if you would just sign the papers, I can let Social Services know that Daniel will be taken care of while you are in Africa," Adele said, smiling at Dave.

Dave gave Adele a confused look, "Doctor Greene said that Daniel could stay with his family while you're away," Adele explained as she gestured to the papers. "I just need you and he to sign some papers."

Looking bewildered, Dave nodded and quickly signed the papers, "Um, it's getting close to noon, so I'm going to use my lunch break to go spend some time with Daniel at the elementary school," he said, giving Dr. Greene a nervous look. "I know I'm still on duty, but I want to make sure he's safe…"

"It's fine," Mark replied, giving Dave a nod. "I'll keep half an eye on Tony until you get back."

Dave nodded and quickly left the lounge, "You and your wife are good people, Doctor Greene," Adele explained as she gathered the papers. "Both you and Doctor Corday will need to sign the papers…"

"Take a few minutes to go upstairs and talk to Lizzie," Dr. Romano stated, knowing that Dave wanted to talk to Daniel privately about the whole arrangement. "I'll keep an eye on the cesspool down here."

Mark sighed, "Elizabeth happens to be off today and Ella is at home with a cold," he explained. "I'll take a few minutes to give her a call and I can take the papers home. I'll bring them back tomorrow."

Adele nodded and handed Mark a paper, "This just explains that you and your wife have agreed to take temporary guardianship of Daniel from the time Doctor Malucci leaves until he returns to the States," she explained as Mark skimmed through the information. "Your wife IS okay with this, right?"

"Elizabeth will be fine with it," Mark replied reassuringly, silently praying that it would be no trouble.

Dr. Romano cleared his throat, "Go call Lizzie, I need to talk with Adele for a moment," he said, giving Mark a look that told him to leave the room or suffer wrath. "I'm glad this is working out so well."

Mark nodded and silently left the lounge; he couldn't help but be concerned about Dave after this little encounter with Adele. It had become apparent that Dave had experienced problems..even more so now.

* * *

"…Wow," Nathan said in a groggy voice as Frank placed the basket full of stuff on the portable table.

Frank smiled and took a seat in one of the bedside chairs as Amy began looking through the basket, "Oh wow, Nathan, there's a lot of stuff in here that will actually help you relax," she said in an amused tone.

Nathan let out a weak chuckle, "I'm not very good at relaxing," he replied. "You didn't have to do this, Frank. I know you're busy with work. I'm sure you're using valuable time and losing pay being here..."

"Uh uh, none of that labeling yourself as a loser," Amy said in a gentle, yet very stern tone. "I don't care what Elton or any of the people at school used to say about you. You are definitely NOT worthless."

Nathan nodded, but he didn't smile, "I tried so hard to protect Katie," he whispered, gazing downward.

"I know," Amy replied as she gently stroked Nathan's hair. "Everyone in the hospital knows that, honey."

Frank sighed and rose from his chair, "Maybe sleep would do you some good," he stated in a gentle tone as he moved towards the door. "What happened to your sister is NOT your fault…you tried to stop it."

Tears rolled down Nathan's face as Frank left the room, "Mom, I'm sorry," Nathan said in a soft voice.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't need to apologize for anything," Amy replied gently as she dried his face with the sleeve of her lab coat. "I do not want you blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control."

Nathan sighed, "Maybe I should sleep for a while," he said softly. "It would probably do me good."

Unfortunately, as Nathan was about to fall asleep, there was a loud squeaking sound, "Aren't you kids supposed to be at school?" the snappish tone of Dr. Benton suddenly filtered in from the hallway.

There was silence and then Peter appeared at the door, his hands on Lucas and Erinn's shoulders, both of whom were dressed in school clothes and carrying backpacks, "Erinn, Lucas, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Amy asked, her voice surprised, but stern. "I sent you two lunches today, right?"

"We wanted to visit Nathan, but Doctor Benton caught us," Lucas confessed. "Are we in trouble?"

Nathan yawned, "I'm going to sleep, so you can visit later," he replied groggily. "Go hang out with Mom."

"Come on, Lucas and Erinn, we'll go down to the ER and you can do some schoolwork at the desk," Amy stated as she stood up. "If you don't have any to do, I'm sure I can find some cleaning that needs doing."

Peter sighed, "Actually, I have to check how you're healing up since Doctor Corday's off today," he said, his voice full of regret that he couldn't let Nathan sleep like he needed to. "Is that okay, Nathan?"

"Just make it quick and painless," Nathan replied softly. "I'll see you later, right Mom?"

Amy nodded and gently ushered Lucas and Erinn from the room so that Nathan could have privacy; his wounds were healing nicely, but when the bandages were off, they were still somewhat gruesome.

As she shepherded Lucas and Erinn down the hallway, Amy heard Dr. Benton talking to Nathan in a soft, gentle voice and Nathan responding kindly; Amy couldn't help but wonder how Dr. Benton was doing as a single father to Reese and was tempted to suggest that Dave provide pointers on how to manage it.

For now, however, Amy needed to focus on how to keep things together until Luka and Katie came back...if they ever came back alive, they would definitely need to figure things out.

* * *

Dave sighed and ignored the sudden chill in the air as he crossed the street and entered the fenced-in elementary school playground; he should have brought a jacket, but it was too late to express regret.

It wasn't quite noon yet, but Dave was fine with that and he took a seat on one of the benches near one of slides to wait; his mind was reeling with the thought of Africa and he didn't really want to leave, but Dr. Romano hadn't given him the option of staying. Besides, he wanted to see his friend, Greg Pratt, again.

When he first started working at Mercy, Dave remembered, Greg had helped him to balance a new work schedule and single parenthood. Dr. Romano had also been helpful into ensuring job security.

Despite Amy's constant insistence on helping him at work and with Daniel, Dave had wished that she wasn't so insistent all the time; she was like a sister to him, but Dave had gotten several threatening letters and phone messages from Elton on top of the occasional visit for his friendship with Amy.

Not wanting Amy to know about his continued problems with Elton, Dave had never reported Elton to the police and instead took precautions to protect Daniel. Dr. Romano had known about the harassment and was continually encouraging Dave to get a restraining order on Elton, but Dave was scared to do it.

Thanks to the phone call from Elton on Christmas Eve, most of the ER was now aware of his past problems with Elton, but Dave was grateful that nobody knew the extent of the issues…it was safer.

_Maybe this time, when Elton tried to take Daniel with him and Katie, maybe I should…._

The sudden ringing of the lunch hour bell and noise of the children as they began coming out of the school brought Dave back to awareness; he could think about how to handle Elton another time.

"Dad!"

Dave looked up and saw Daniel standing in front of him with a smile on his face, "Hey kiddo," Dave said, quickly rising from the bench. "I thought I'd come and take you out to lunch somewhere nearby."

Daniel nodded and clung to Dave as they left the school grounds and crossed the street, being careful not to obstruct the traffic that was beginning to build up in the school area; it was a busy noon hour.

Before Dave knew it, they were downtown and across the street from the diner where he used to work; it was open and filled with customers. A sudden panic rose in his chest and he began to remember when he worked there and every little bit of physical and verbal abuse he endured just to support Daniel.

Letting out a sigh, Dave held Daniel close and turned away from the diner, "Any idea where you want to eat, Daniel?" Dave asked, his voice strained as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Can we just get some stuff at the Jumbo Mart?" Daniel asked, knowing that there wasn't a lot of extra money for constantly going out for meals and his dad didn't want to say that. "I like their salads."

Dave smiled and nodded; the walk to the Jumbo Mart was quiet and it was easy to get a cart.

"Daniel, how about some microwave soup?" Dave asked as they pushed the cart down the aisle and Dave saw that the soup was on sale. "We can heat it up in the little café here and quickly eat."

Daniel nodded, "Doctor Malucci? Daniel?" a familiar female voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

Dave turned and saw Kerry standing there with Henry in a neck pouch and a basket in her hand, "I'm off today and I'm running errands with Henry," Kerry said, smiling at the two of them. "Aren't you on today?"

"Just using my lunch break to spend some time with Daniel, Chief," Dave replied in a worried, yet very respectful tone. "I didn't have time to make Daniel a lunch this morning before I took him to school."

Kerry was silent for a moment and smiled, "Trust me, you don't want the microwaveable soup," she replied kindly as she smiled at Daniel. "Maybe you and Daniel would like to join us for lunch?"

"Sure!" Daniel replied in an excited voice. "Dad, can we join Doctor Weaver for lunch?"

Dave nodded and abandoning his cart, he held tight to Daniel's hand as they followed Kerry and Henry over to the small in-store café; they picked a small table near the counter and Dave reached for his wallet.

"Put that wallet away," Kerry said in a gentle voice as she parked the stroller and cooed at Henry.

Dave nodded and sat at the table with Daniel, "I'll get you something to get you through the rest of your shift and Daniel through the rest of the school day," Kerry said in a kind tone. "You work a double, right?"

"I work until midnight tonight, but I'll get enough of a break to pick Daniel up after school and figure out what to do with him until I get off," Dave replied, watching as Kerry moved to the counter. "Amy's moving her kids over to Doctor Romano's tonight until she gets back from Africa. I couldn't ask her to watch him."

After that, Dave was silent and held Daniel close as he listened to Kerry order food for all of them; Dave couldn't believe that Kerry was being so nice to him now and he was truly grateful for having friends.

"Here we go," Kerry suddenly said as she came back to the table with a tray containing two small bowls of soup, three sandwiches, and three small boxes of milk and placed them on the table. "Hungry?"

Dave nodded, but instead watched as Daniel quickly polished off his bowl of soup and began eating the sandwich, "Doctor Malucci, you'll need to eat to have strength for the rest of your shift," Kerry said in a gentle voice as she fed Henry some soup and milk with a spoon. "It's not really good to waste food."

Amy and Dr. Romano would be on him later if he didn't eat, Dave reasoned as he nodded and quickly polished off the soup; there was silence as everyone ate their lunches and some more time passed.

"Okay Daniel, we should get you back to school," Dave said as he rose from his seat. "Thank you so much for lunch, Doctor Weaver. Both Daniel and I really appreciate it…don't we, kiddo?"

Daniel nodded, "Thank you," he said in a soft voice as he stood up. "Should I throw my trash away?"

"No, sweetie, I'll take care of it," Kerry replied with a smile. "You let your dad take you back to school."

Again, Daniel nodded and clung to Dave as they left the store together. Kerry watched them for a moment and began to clean the table up so that she could take Henry and get on with her day.

Just outside the supermarket, Dave had stopped, "Daniel, I should let you know that you'll be staying with Doctor Greene and his family while I'm in Africa," Dave said in a quiet tone. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it, Dad," Daniel replied. "Can you bring me something cool back from Africa?"

Dave nodded, "I will," he promised in a gentle tone. "Let's get you back to school, okay?"

Daniel nodded and the two walked hand in hand down the street, both of them anticipating the future. Neither knew that very soon, both would be wondering if they would see eachother again.

* * *

**_Kisangani, Democratic Republic of the Congo_**

Loud yelling filled the makeshift hospital and Carter suddenly felt pain, "GET OFF HIM!" he suddenly heard Dr. Rogers yell as he opened his eyes to see her push an armed soldier away from his bed.

There was more shouting and Carter suddenly felt the stretcher he was laying on being lifted, "What's going on?" he asked, his voice weak. "Abby….where's Abby and Katie? Where am I being taken?"

"Doctor Carter, the soldiers are chasing us out," the worried voice of Neela replied. "We have to take as many patients as we can to where it's safe….Doctor Pratt managed to get a truck to take us out."

Carter swallowed hard, "Katie…where's Katie?" he asked. "She was sleeping right next to me…"

Only the sound of gunfire responded as Carter felt the stretcher being loaded into the back of a truck, "I'm going to stay behind with Doctor Pratt," he heard Abby say. "Not all of the patients are going to fit in the truck and someone has to stay and look after them until another truck can come…."

"Abby, where's Katie?" Carter asked, suddenly feeling tired again. "What's going on?"

Abby quickly hopped into the back of the truck, "John, I don't know where Katie is, but Doctor Rogers and Neela are going to take you and other patients somewhere safer," she replied softly. "There was some gunfire and the soldiers suddenly entered the hospital….they want us out of the city…"

"You're staying here?" Carter asked nervously. "Won't the soldiers kill you if you stay?"

Abby shook her head, "We've agreed to come after you when another truck becomes available," she explained, watching as Doctor Rogers got into the front passenger seat. "Neela will take care of you."

"I love you, Abby," Carter weakly said as Neela got into the back of the truck along with several injured civilians who had no stretcher to rest on. "Come back to me…..I don't know what I'd do without you."

Abby gently stroked Carter's sweaty face, "I love you too," she whispered as she got off the truck.

"We'll take care of him, Abby," Neela promised as Abby stepped away from the truck so it could leave.

As the truck drove off, Abby turned and headed back to the makeshift hospital, ready to work.

Inside, Doctor Pratt was speaking with a soldier in rapid-fire French, "The soldier says that when the gunfire started, he saw a little girl run off out of the building," Dr. Pratt explained. "It could be Katie."

"Radio Kinshasa Hospital about it," Abby stated firmly as she moved towards the patients. "Maybe they'll find her there, but she's so small...I doubt she could make it all the way there."

Dr. Pratt nodded and turned his attention back to the soldier to relay the orders Abby had given.

Hoping that John, Katie, and the others would be okay, Abby went back to being a field doctor; all she wanted to do was survive this mess and reunite with John again…even if they had to return to Chicago.

* * *

**_Kinshasa Airport - Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Africa_**

As the plane took off again, Luka looked around the semi-abandoned airport and sighed; the rebels had no doubt tried to limit travel to and from Africa…he didn't see anyone around that could help him.

There was silence and then a loud horn sounded. Luka turned his head and saw a dilapidated Humvee making its way across the airstrip towards him; the Humvee was being driven by a young woman and had a younger looking man and woman in the backseat, both of them smiling nervously.

"Are you Doctor Kovac?" Kem asked as the Humvee came to a stop and Luka approached it.

Luka nodded and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, "You must be Doctor Pratt?" he asked as he got into the front passenger seat. "I was delayed in Paris a day because of heavy rain…I had a nice rest."

Kem nodded and Luka swallowed hard, "I actually didn't come to Africa to participate in Doctors Without Borders," he confessed as Kem started up the Humvee. "I came to look for my missing daughter."

"Katie's your daughter?" the young man in the backseat suddenly spoke up. "Oh man…."

Luka frowned and turned to the young man, "Did something happen to Katie?" Luka asked, concerned.

"Doctor Kovac, as the plane was landing, we got a radio communication from Kisangani," Kem explained as she began to drive. "There was an attack on one of the makeshift hospitals and in the chaos, Katie ran off and nobody could find her before evacuations had to start…It's absolutely chaotic in that area now."

As Kem drove, the two medical workers in the back exchanged a look; the one called Dr. Kovac had barely missed the excitement...the prisoner named Elton Douglas had been suddenly been evacuated from the hospital by soldiers, who claimed that Elton had contracted a serious, yet non-contagious infection.

None wanted to argue with the soldiers, lest they lose their lives. However, what nobody knew was that Elton was fine and he had bribed the soldiers for freedom.

Luka's heart sank as the Humvee moved along the dirt road, past empty countryside; was he doing the right thing in being here, looking for Katie and hoping for a miracle?

* * *

**Detailed reviews please?**


	6. First Steps of Faith

_**One week later**_

"…Attention passengers, we will be landing in Kisangani shortly," a British accent spoke from a radio receiver that was up front with the pilot. "Those who are boarding the connecting flight to Kinshasa are advised to wait in the terminal…Be advised that there are dangerous conditions within the area…"

From her seat, Amy winced and puked into the airsickness bag that already held her breakfast and morning snack, "Ugh, I don't normally get airsick," she said, gazing at Dave, who was sitting in the seat across the aisle from her. "Maybe it's the climate…It's so hot over here."

"Maybe you're dehydrated," Dave replied as he offered her a bottle of water. "Drink some of this."

Amy sighed and, taking the bottle, she drank some of the water, "I can't believe the hospital actually discharged Nathan just yesterday," she said tiredly. "I told them that he'd have to go back in a week to get the colostomy bag taken out, but they didn't care…Nathan was not happy about the idea, but..."

"Doctor Romano will make sure Nathan gets plenty of rest," Dave said reassuringly. "I know for a fact that he took the week off from the hospital to look after both Nathan and Joe at his house. He's gonna keep an eye on things using the computer and the phone and Erinn and Lucas will help him."

Amy nodded and handed the bottle back to Dave, "Sorry it's empty," she apologized. "I just feel…"

"When we get to the hospital in Kinshasa, I want someone to check you out," Dave said in a low voice so that nobody else would overhear. "You've come to work every morning this week feeling sick…"

Before Amy could reply, loud explosions could be heard from below the plane, "….Attention passengers, due to unsafe conditions in the surrounding area, the plane is being rerouted to Kisangani," the pilot's voice suddenly said. "Updates will be provided as conditions are reviewed by the ground crews…"

As the plane jolted, Amy sighed, "Guess that hospital visit is gonna have to wait," she said in a tired voice. "I hope Katie's not anywhere in that mess. Goodness knows where Luka might be by now."

"I was just thinking about Carter and Abby," Dave replied softly. "I hope they're doing okay."

Amy sighed; how could she have forgotten that Carter and Abby had moved to Africa?

"Why don't you try and sleep a little?" Dave suggested kindly. "I'll wake you when the plane lands."

Nodding, Amy slouched and closed her eyes; hopefully, everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock…

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Nathan opened his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Lucas, answer the door while I sit up," he said in a loud, but very tired voice. "Is anyone home to see who's at the door?"

There were footsteps and Lucas entered the living room, "What time is it, Lucas?" Nathan asked groggily as he painstakingly pulled himself into a sitting position on the portable bed his grandfather had made for him so he wouldn't have to climb stairs. "Never mind that; see who's at the door, okay?"

Even though sweats, slippers, an oversized t-shirt and a light housecoat weren't the best clothes in which to greet any company, Nathan knew that with his arm still in a cast and sling and bandages covering his body, he couldn't change into something more presentable without help.

Lucas nodded and, hurrying over to the door, he opened it, "It's Rachel and some blonde girl," he said as he opened the door wider. "Grandpa Rocket took Joe and Erinn to the store for a few minutes."

"Hey Nathan, I heard you got out of the hospital yesterday," Rachel said in a kind voice as she entered the living room with her friend. "This is my friend, Sarah, from school…she read about you in the paper."

Nathan winced as Sarah approached him, "Um, Sarah, it's really nice to meet you," he said in a strained voice, nervous about how close she was to him. "Aren't you supposed to get Daniel from school?"

"Elizabeth's picking Daniel and Ella up from school today," Rachel replied, smiling. "I thought I'd bring Sarah over and we could provide you with some pain relief…Sarah's dad is a paramedic."

Sarah grinned and pulled a bottle of pills from her pocket, "I scored some Vicodin from my dad's rig this morning on my way to school," she said, showing the bottle. "You still in a lot of pain, Nathan?"

There was silence for a moment and Nathan scowled, "I want you out of here now," he said in a groggy voice as he felt a surge of pain in his body. "Rachel, I don't want you to bring Sarah back here again…"

"Rachel, let's GO," Sarah whined as she moved towards the door. "There's better things to do…"

Lucas swallowed hard and watched as Nathan lay back down, "I'll walk you out," Lucas said in a nervous voice as he gently ushered Rachel and Sarah outside. "Thanks for coming by…see you girls later."

Rachel nodded and walked off, "Don't be a stranger, Lucas," Sarah said in a sly tone. "See you."

Lucas quickly closed the front door and returned to the living room; he saw that Nathan had fallen asleep on the bed. Letting out a sigh, Lucas suddenly noticed that Sarah had left the bottle full of pills on the coffee table next to Nathan's laptop and a few old medical magazines that belonged to their mom.

Knowing that Grandpa Rocket would have a fit if he saw the pills, Lucas picked the bottle up and slipped it into the pocket of his hoodie. He would throw it away later on, when nobody was around to see.

"...Lucas, can you get my laptop?" Nathan suddenly spoke in a groggy voice even though he remained laying down. "I gotta do some work before Grandpa gets home and finds me half asleep."

Lucas nodded, but, before he could act, the door opened and Dr. Romano entered the house with Joe in a Snugli; Erinn quickly entered after him and her hands were holding on to two full plastic bags.

"Lucas, go help Erinn put the food away," Dr. Romano said in a snappish tone as he closed the front door tightly and came into the living room and saw Nathan resting on top of his blankets. "How are you feeling, Nathan? Are you still sore?"

Nathan sighed, "It'll go away if I sleep a while," he sleepily replied. "No drugs."

"Fair enough," Dr. Romano replied calmly. "Does your bag and catheter need changing?"

Nathan shrugged and sighed, "I don't know," he replied tiredly. "It was changed half an hour ago."

Dr. Romano nodded as Erinn came into the room, "Erinn, can you look after Joe, please?" he asked as he lifted Joe out of the Snugli and passed him to Erinn. "I need to help your brother…"

Erinn nodded and quickly carried Joe into the kitchen so Nathan could have his privacy.

Nathan sighed and winced as he pulled himself into a sitting position, "Grandpa Rocket, I don't think I'm ready to be home yet," he said in a quiet voice. "I don't feel well…can I go back to the hospital?"

Dr. Romano frowned and felt Nathan's forehead, "You don't have a fever, Nathan," Dr. Romano replied in a gentle tone. "I think you're in pain, you're scared, and missing your mom. It's okay to admit that."

"I'm really, really in pain," Nathan replied softly. "I've been wanting to throw up all day, but can't."

There was silence for a moment and Dr. Romano sighed, "I took some supplies from the ER yesterday when those twits on the Recovery floor insisted you could go home," he stated. "Lie back down and I'll give you an IV of fluids. While you rest, I'll make you something to eat and we'll go from there."

Nathan sighed and rolled up his left sleeve, "When you need help, you need to ASK," Dr. Romano said as he quickly hooked up the IV line. "I'm never too busy to help those who I care about, understand?"

"Thanks Grandpa Rocket," Nathan replied with a sigh as he lay back down and held the IV bag carefully.

Dr. Romano nodded, "Get some rest," he said firmly. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

As Nathan closed his eyes, he couldn't help but worry about how his mother and 'Uncle Dave' were doing in Africa; he also missed Katie and hoped that Luka or someone would be able to find her.

* * *

_**Kinshasa Hospital – Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo**_

Groups of crying children, injured civilians, and armed soldiers greeted Luka as he followed Kem into the hospital; beyond the waiting area, there was an admit desk and ample space for treating patients.

"With the chaos in Kisangani, those who can travel find their way here," Kem explained as they walked past the waiting area where medical personnel were starting to gather. "Every few days, we send a truck of volunteers and supplies to Kisangani, but there's not much we can spare."

Luka nodded; he understood this having already been to Africa before, "Any idea where I can start looking for Katie?" he asked as Kem opened a door. "That IS why I came to Africa, after all."

"The next truck isn't going to be available for a few days," Kem replied in an apologetic tone. "When one becomes available, you can go to Kisangani as medical help with a few others and some supplies."

Luka sighed and reluctantly nodded, "There's something you should know, Doctor Kovac," Kem said as they began to prepare the area for patients. "Elton Douglas was a patient at the hospital after the airstrip was attacked and Katie was with him then….she ran off in the chaos and is still missing."

Luka's heart sank, but he said nothing, "Elton was taken from the clinic by soldiers a week ago and nobody has heard anything since," Kem continued. "I suspect he may have resorted to bribery…"

"I will help you here for as long as I can, but when a truck becomes available, I am going to look for Katie," Luka said in a firm voice, cutting her off. "I promised my wife that I would bring Katie home."

As people began to stream into the treatment area, Kem nodded, "Amy and I only married in February, but I love my family so much," Luka explained as he pulled out the photo that had been taken during the Valentine's Day wedding in Chicago. "Elton almost killed my oldest stepson to kidnap Katie…"

"Doctor Kem!" an accented voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd. "We are in need of help!"

Luka sighed and put the photo back into his pocket; he then moved into the sea of people to try and help Kem and the other medical staff deal with the crowd; his own problems would have to wait...even if they got worse.

* * *

_**Kisangani Airport – Kisangani, Democratic Republic of the Congo – Several Hours Later**_

The setting sun greeted Amy, Dave, and the other passengers as they came off the plane and on to the airstrip; a loaded civilian truck was parked nearby with several people piled in the back.

"Dave, Amy!" a familiar voice shouted from nearby as the flight crew began unloading the bags.

Dave and Amy smiled as they saw Abby come running towards them from the truck, "I know you were expecting a better welcome, but we have to get away from here right now," Abby said curtly. "The fighting's gotten worse and both the hospital and makeshift hospital were bombed…We have to hurry."

Grabbing their bags, Amy and Dave followed Abby over to the truck, "Greg Pratt?" Dave asked as he saw who was behind the wheel of the truck. "So this is where you ended up after you left Mercy."

Dr. Pratt grinned, "Dave, it's good to see that you're still practicing and I welcome you to Africa," he said in a kind tone. "I hate to rush you and Doctor Faith, but we really have to get a move on. We have to go on the back roads."

"Actually, it's Doctor Kovac now," Amy replied, flashing her wedding ring as she got into the truck beside Abby. "I married a man named Luka Kovac on Valentine's Day….Oh, Abby, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine," Abby replied, relieved that Joe now had a responsible mother figure and loving siblings in his life to help him grow right. "Dave, I could use your help in the back with the patients."

Dave nodded and, shutting the door, he moved to the back of the truck, "We don't have a lot of supplies on us, but we can keep the patients calm," Abby explained as he got in the back of the truck.

The truck started up and as it began to move, Abby sighed, "I didn't mean to sound aloof to Doctor Faith, but I didn't want to tell her that Katie was with Carter and I before the hospital was bombed," she explained in a hushed voice. "When the bombing happened, she ran off….it was chaos."

"Maybe she went to wherever Carter is now," Dave replied. "Where is Carter anyway?"

Abby winced, "Carter's got malaria and he was taken to Matenda by Doctors Rogers and Rasgotra along with some patients," she explained. "It was too unsafe for them to stay here with all the fighting."

"Doctor Faith and I were sent by Doctor Romano to escort Doctor Pratt and Doctor Rasgotra to Chicago for some sort of medical exchange thing," Dave replied. "Doctor Greene very nicely offered to take care of Daniel for me while I was here. Doctor Romano insisted that I come….I don't know why."

Abby sighed, "Maybe he thinks it will help you grow," she replied gently. "Anyway, Dave, if you could help me keep the patients calm and distribute some of the meds and rations…"

Dave nodded and turning his attention to the patients, he wondered how he could grow in Africa; all he wanted to do was be back home with his son.

* * *

**_Cook County ER – Chicago, Illinois_**

Ignoring the busy waiting room, Rachel and Sarah walked over to the desk and saw Jerry there, working on both the computer and shuffling paperwork around: Jerry saw them, but looked too busy to talk.

"Jerry, my dad phoned me while I was on my way home," Rachel said, tapping on the counter to get Jerry's attention. "He told me to come by the ER….is everything okay?"

Jerry nodded, "He's in the lounge with Daniel and Ella," he replied, his eyes on the computer screen.

Rachel nodded, "Sarah, give me a minute," she said as she turned and walked towards the lounge.

Sarah nodded and moved around the desk; she looked at the messy handwriting on the patient board and the stack of paperwork on the desk next to Jerry, "Anyone know where I can find Tony Gates?" she asked, a slight irritation in her voice. "He said I was supposed to come straight here after school."

Jerry shrugged and continued working, "Tony's out on his paramedic shift and he doesn't come on ER duty until five," Mark's voice suddenly said from behind her. "Aren't you a little young for him, though?"

Sarah turned around, "I'm Sarah and Tony's my dad," she replied cooly. "He told me to come to the ER right after school even though I told him I wanted to hang out with Rachel. Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Mark Greene, Rachel's father," Mark replied. "Rachel's in the lounge."

Sarah nodded and walked off towards the lounge; when she pushed the door open, she was surprised to see Rachel standing over a table where a young boy and a young girl sat with papers in front of them.

"….Ella, I know that we didn't get homework today, but learning is a little harder for me than for other kids," Daniel said in a gentle voice as he worked on the papers. "My dad talked to the school and extra work helps me to learn a little better….Nathan usually helps me with it, but he's still getting better."

Sarah smirked, "Rachel, you got a moment?" she asked, amused that Rachel was playing 'mommy.'

Rachel nodded and moved away from the table, "Elizabeth picked up Daniel and Ella from school, but she got paged to the hospital because they were busy," she explained. "My dad asked me to come here and keep an eye on Daniel and Ella until things get less busy…I know we were gonna hang out today."

"I was texted about this wild party that's going to happen in a few days down in Rogers Park," Sarah said in a hushed voice. "There's gonna be a live band there and everything…we should totally go."

Rachel looked uncertain, "My dad and Elizabeth really rely on me to help with Ella," she replied in a quiet tone. "Now that Daniel's staying with us, they rely on me to help keep things in order."

"Ella and Daniel can look after themselves or you can dump them off on Nathan," Sarah hissed, her eyes widening. "This is like one of the biggest things in Chicago, Rachel. You HAVE to come with me!"

Rachel sighed, "I'll think about it," she replied in a worried tone. "I'll let you know, okay?"

Sarah grinned excitedly and rushed from the room. Rachel sighed and gazed at Ella and Daniel; it was wonderful that her dad and Elizabeth trusted her so much, but sometimes it could be stifling.

* * *

**_Kivu – Democratic Republic of the Congo_**

Elton hissed with pain as he hobbled across the room with only a bloodstained crutch for support; two guards lay on the floor dead with growing bloodstains on their shirts and their guns beside them.

After taking him from the hospital in Kinshasa, the guards had brought him to less than ideal conditions in Kivu and had left him, promising to return for him at a later date; they had left a couple of young soldiers with him to ensure compliance…Elton had faked unconsciousness and stolen their weapons.

Now, despite intense pain, Elton just wanted to find a way to the nearest pocket of civilization and find Katie; he didn't care about whether she was scared or not, he just wanted to be in control of her again.

"….Be advised, a medical convoy is travelling towards Matenda on back roads and requires clear passage…," a static-filled voice suddenly filtered out from a radio on a table near the bed.

Elton grinned; he could get to Matenda and use his money and charm to secure a way back to a more civilized area…Maybe him being injured would work to his advantage and make things easier.

Reaching down, Elton grabbed one of the guns and slipped it into his pocket; the weapon would surely make people listen if his charm and money failed….his charm had only failed him back in Grenada.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Elton hobbled from the tent and began to make his way down the dirt, gravel roads towards freedom; it was all Amy's fault that he was in such pain and she would pay.

Once Katie was found and dealt with, Elton silently vowed, his ex-wife and Dave Malucci would both pay dearly...as would everyone else in their lives.


	7. Hopes Beyond Measure

_**24 Hours Later**_

_**Matenda Clinic**_

A small curtained off corner of the clinic was all that Carter could call home at present; he was without friends, family, and quickly losing his health in the bowels of war-torn Africa…he was full of fear.

"No, no, don't make me eat," Carter protested in a weak voice as Neela tried to give him a spoonful of poorly mixed soup from a thermos taken from the supply box. "I just want to sleep…"

Neela sighed, "Doctor Carter, you have to eat," she said in a gentle yet worried tone. "Otherwise—"

"Don't give me any IV's," Carter replied, cutting her off in a faint tone. "Save them for the patients."

Before Neela could reply, a lot of frantic talking could be heard and the sound of tires could be heard coming from outside, "Are there more soldiers?" Carter asked; his voice weak. "Do we have to go?"

Suddenly, Dr. Rogers came into the curtained off area, "Neela, the rest of the Kisangani group arrived and they have brought medical help," she said in a relieved tone. "Go and assist with unloading…"

Neela nodded and moved out of the curtained area, "How many are still alive?" Carter asked, knowing that a few had died from stretched resources. "Am I going to be next on the list…with this malaria?"

Dr. Rogers sighed, "Don't give up hope, John," she replied. "That's all I can say to you at this point."

Carter nodded and coughed, "…John!" a frantic, yet very familiar voice suddenly said.

There were footsteps and Abby suddenly came running into the room; she knelt down and threw her arms around Carter, "I've missed you," she said as she kissed Carter's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Carter replied softly, annoyed that he didn't have enough strength to hold his loving wife.

Dr. Rogers folded her arms, "Abby, go help Neela unload patients and get them situated in the clinic so they're remotely comfortable," she ordered. "John, if you can't eat, I HAVE to give you another IV."

"We're running low," Carter protested in a weak voice. "Don't waste them…."

Dr. Rogers scoffed and turned, "Abby, send that male doctor back here to help me!" she shouted, her tone full of annoyance. "Your husband is very, very stubborn about things, even when he's sick!"

There were footsteps and Dave appeared, "Dave?" Carter asked in a weak voice; he was surprised to see Dave Malucci in Africa of all people to be there. "What are you doing in Matenda?"

"Doctor Romano sent Amy and I to bring Doctor Pratt and Doctor Rasgotra to Chicago," Dave replied as he moved closer to the stretcher. "Abby mentioned that you had malaria-"

Carter nodded and began coughing, "Doctor-" Dr. Rogers began, gazing at Dave questioningly.

"I'm Doctor Dave Malucci," Dave replied in a polite tone, his concerned gaze on Carter.

Dr. Rogers nodded, "John, Doctor Malucci will give you another IV so you can rest," she said in a tone that dared Dave to argue with her. "When you're done, Doctor Malucci, you can assist us out here."

Without waiting for a reply, Dr. Rogers turned and walked out of the curtained area, "Wow, she's a bit abrupt," Dave commented as he rummaged through the supply box in the corner and pulled out an IV bag. "How did you and Abby get along with Doctor Rogers when you first met her, Carter?"

"I got sick pretty quickly after we got here," Carter replied weakly. "She's been a great help to me."

Dave nodded and quickly, but gently put the IV in Carter's arm, "Do you want a blanket so you're more comfortable?" he asked, seeing a blanket in the supply box. "How about some water?"

"No, I just want to rest," Carter replied weakly. "You'd better go help Doctor Rogers."

Despite being uncomfortable with leaving Carter alone, Dave nodded and moved out of the curtained area to help with the other patients; Dave also hoped that this experience would be short and sweet.

* * *

_**Kinshasa**_

"…You need to be taken back to the hospital for treatment," the solder said, promptly confiscating the weapon as the truck moved along. "Just relax…nobody will hurt you, so I will take this gun."

Elton remained silent, but inside he was fuming; he had been on his way to the nearest clinic and had been caught by soldiers. The soldiers had mistaken him for a scared civilian and were 'helping' him.

Gritting his teeth, Elton sighed; he had been loaded into a truck that was being used to transport soldiers and after a long drive, being given some food and water rations, and a blanket, the truck was pulling up outside the Kinshasa hospital. The soldiers were all shouting in rapid-fire French.

Suddenly, Elton felt himself being unloaded and carried into the clinic, "You monster, where is Katie?" a foreign accent suddenly shouted as Elton saw Luka come into view. "Doctor Pratt, come here!"

Luka followed the soldiers as they carried Elton over to an empty bed in the farthest corner of the hospital, "Le nom de cet homme est Elton Douglas et il a enlevé une de mes filles de Chicago," Luka said in an angry voice, unaware that Kem had followed after him. "You monster, where is my Katie?"

"Katie has already been sold into slavery," Elton lied; a smirk on his face. "Good riddance to her."

Luka growled and raised his fist, but Kem pulled him away, "Doctor Kovac-"she said softly.

"Je le veux arrêté, traité et ai envoyé en arrière pour pourrir dans une prison américaine," Luka growled, his eyes blazing with anger as he watched the soldiers restrain Elton to the bed. "I have to find Katie."

Kem sighed, "I will look after Mr. Douglas," she said softly. "See if you can go on the truck with them."

"Je veux aller à Kisangani chercher ma fille, puis-je recevoir un trajet avec vous et les autres soldats dans votre camion?" Luka asked in a clear voice as he gazed at one of the soldiers. "Il y a un hôpital là et peut-être quelqu'un sera en mesure de m'aider à trouver ma fille auparavant c'est trop tard."

The soldier shook his head, "L'hôpital à Kinshasa a été évacué il y a deux jours parce que les hôpitaux ont été bombardés par les rebelles," he explained in a thick accent. "Tout le personnel médical là a pris leurs patients et a fui sur un camion civil à la clinique dans Matenda."

Luka sighed, "Can I come with you to Matenda then?" he asked, desperate to find Katie alive.

For a moment, the soldier was silent, "Yes," he replied in the same thick accent. "We will finish with Mr. Douglas here and we will take you to Matenda. I hope that you find your daughter alive, Doctor Luka."

Luka nodded and watched the soldiers restrain Elton and sighed; hopefully Katie could be found soon.

* * *

_**Matenda Clinic - Midday**_

"….Doctor Malucci?"

Feeling someone shaking his shoulder, Dave opened his eyes and saw Dr. Rogers standing over him; he was embarrassed to realize that he had fallen asleep while sitting in his sleep area, writing a letter to Daniel that he wanted to send at the earliest opportunity. Fortunately, Dr. Rogers was smiling.

"Sorry, I was just writing a letter to my son," Dave said in an apologetic tone as he sat up, put the pen and small notebook back in his shoulder bag, and got to his feet. "I guess I got tired…."

Dr. Rogers nodded, her smile fading a bit, "The heat gets to everyone sooner or later," she replied gently as she moved closer to him. "Just keep hydrated and you should be fine. Would you join me, please?"

Dave nodded and followed Dr. Rogers into the patient area; he could see Abby and Amy helping a dark-skinned pregnant woman who was in a long green dress with a bandana over her hair lay on a bed in the far corner of the room, closest to the door. Dave also noticed that the woman was very pregnant.

"My name is Dalynia," the woman said in a soft French accent as Dr. Rogers and Dave approached the bed. "I am supposed to have my baby any day now, but my husband is a soldier and he told me to come some place safe to have the baby. I have AIDS and just want my baby to be safe from the fighting."

Dr. Rogers nodded and pulled several pairs of rubber gloves from her pockets, "Abby, I think you and I can handle this," she said, tossing some gloves to Abby. "Doctor Malucci, go and check on Doctor Carter; make him eat or drink something. Doctor Kovac, why don't you sit down for a moment over there?"

Amy reluctantly nodded and sat on a nearby unoccupied cot; she looked pale and very tired, "Doctor Malucci, there are food and medical supplies outside with Doctor Pratt," Dr. Rogers said gently. "Go and get some rations from him and use them to take care of Doctor Carter; he needs a lot of care."

Dave nodded and quickly walked outside, "How far along are you, Doctor Kovac?" Dalynia asked, smiling at Amy as Abby began checking her vitals. "You have to remember to drink and eat enough."

"I'm not pregnant," Amy replied in a soft voice as she lay down on the cot. "It's just the heat…"

Abby looked at Dr. Rogers, "Vitals are normal," she replied. "I, uh, used to be an OB nurse…"

"Abby, take care of Doctor Kovac, will you?" Dr. Rogers replied, smiling. "I can help Dalynia."

Amy sighed as Abby walked over to her bedside, "If you're uncomfortable around me because of our mutual connection to Luka, you don't have to do this," Amy stated. "I don't want to force you…"

"I'm just happy that Luka has a caring wife and Joe has a caring mother and siblings," Abby replied gently, feeling that Amy was the best match for Luka. "So…tell me why you might be pregnant."

Amy sighed, "The symptoms and the fact that Luka and I shared an intimate moment right before he left for Africa," she replied softly. "He was packing and we sort of just needed each other for a moment."

Despite the fact that Abby was horrified that Luka was in Africa yet again, Abby pushed her fear aside for Amy's sake, "All right, I'll get some vitals and we'll go from there," Abby said in a reassuring tone.

Amy nodded and tried desperately to relax; first Africa and now she might be pregnant again.

* * *

In the back of the clinic, Carter coughed himself awake and saw Dave hovering over him with a small plastic bag, "You gotta eat and/or drink something," Dave said in a firm tone. "Doctor's orders."

Carter sighed, "I'm feeling worse," he replied weakly. "I can't move without feeling terrible…"

"I'll help you eat and drink," Dave promised as he helped Carter sit up. "Wanna try some water?"

Despite not wanting to, Carter nodded and felt so relieved when Dave very carefully helped him to drink a full bottle of water, "Thank you," Carter whispered as he began to feel tired. "How's the IV?"

"It's dry, but I can change it," Dave said in a reassuring tone. "Do you need to relieve yourself at all?"

Carter sighed and coughed, "I haven't been able to for almost a day," he replied faintly. "Dave, if I end up dying, I want Abby to go back to the States…I left her all of my money and everything in my will."

Before Dave could tell Carter not to give up, there was a crash, "If you'll excuse me!" Amy's angry voice suddenly snapped as footsteps headed outside. "….Stubborn, crass doctor if I ever saw one!"

There was silence and then Dr. Rogers came into view, "I only asked Doctor Kovac what she was doing in the Congo if she's pregnant," she said in a cautious voice. "I guess that upset her a little bit."

Carter merely sighed and fell back asleep, "You got him to drink a full bottle of water?" Dr. Rogers asked in an impressed tone as she and Dave left Carter to sleep. "Anything concerning I should know?"

"Carter mentioned that he hasn't been able to urinate in about a day," Dave replied in a concerned tone as he saw Abby making Dalynia comfortable with fluids and food. "Do you wanna talk for a minute?"

Dr. Rogers sighed and looked around; the clinic wasn't nearly as busy as it was hours ago, "Abby, come get me if we have any more patients," she said in a tired voice. "I'm going outside for a few minutes."

Abby nodded and looked rather thoughtful as Dave and Dr. Rogers left the clinic.

"I'm tempted to go and apologize to Doctor Kovac," Dr. Rogers said, watching as several yards away, Amy talked with Dr. Pratt and Neela whilst drinking some water. "I can be a little rude sometimes, I guess…I've been told that it's a flaw in my personality that I need to work on a bit."

Dave sighed and sat on the front steps, "Amy's like my sister and I'll advise you to let her have some space for a little while before you approach her," he stated gently. "Sit down and relax for a minute."

"Honestly, Carter belongs in a hospital," Dr. Rogers said with a sigh as she sat next to Dave. "I want to send him back to Kinshasa and put him on a plane to Chicago at the next available opportunity."

Dave looked inside and watched Abby finish with Dalynia and move back towards the area where Carter was resting; Abby pushed the curtain open and, sitting down, she took his hand in her own.

"Have you talked to Abby about that?" Dave asked, looking back at Dr. Rogers. "She'll be upset."

Dr. Rogers sighed, "You know, I understand how she feels about having to make difficult decisions about loved ones," Dave stated softly. "I had to leave my son with friends in order to come to Africa."

"You have a son?" Dr. Rogers asked, intrigued. "I'd say you're braver than most…being here."

Dave nodded and extracted his wallet, "Here's a photo of Daniel and I," he said, pulling a photo from his wallet that was taken at Christmastime by Dr. Romano and showing it to Dr. Rogers. "He's eight."

Dr. Rogers smiled faintly as she looked at the picture, "To answer your question, a love of children is a major reason why Amy is out here," Dave explained. "Amy's ex-husband broke into her house, almost killed her eldest son, and kidnapped her youngest daughter…..I hope Katie can be found; if she's not found, it will destroy Amy's spirit. She and Luka only married on Valentine's Day…."

"I may act like a heartless shrew, but I'm really not one," Dr. Rogers replied softly. "I would have loved children, but my fiancé was killed by a drunk driver in London five years ago. I never wanted to marry anyone else, so I decided to take a job in Africa as a head physician for Doctors Without Borders."

Dave nodded, "You're certainly dedicated," he replied. "I couldn't do this full time."

"Well, someone needs to be dedicated out here," Dr. Rogers replied in a soft tone. "Doctor Malucci, when we're off-duty, we can be on a more personal basis…you can call me Magdalynn then, okay?"

Swallowing hard, Dave rose from the steps; he found himself becoming attracted to Dr. Rogers, but the memory of Dana was still so fresh and the panic of possibly losing someone else was haunting him.

"Uh, I'm gonna do rounds," Dave said in a weak voice as he moved back inside. "See you later."

Dr. Rogers remained silent and watched as Dave moved through the clinic; she couldn't help but be concerned about him and she made a mental note to talk to him during their evening gathering.

Also during the evening gathering, Dr. Rogers knew that she would need to pull Doctor Kovac aside and apologize for their tense moment; nobody should have to lose a child to a vicious ex-spouse.

Dr. Rogers watched Dr. Kovac chat with Neela and Dr. Pratt; Dr. Rogers knew that Carter would have to be moved in the next day or so in order for him to have a fighting chance. Someone would have to be sent out to either request a plane for transport or take Carter to Kinshasa for a trip back to the States.

For now, however, Dr. Rogers decided to enjoy her break and the quietness while it lasted.

* * *

Ignoring the gunshots in the distance, Luka rose through the battered sunroof and gazed around the desolate jungles, ignoring the dilapidated road that was making vehicular travel difficult.

Elton was back at the clinic in Kinshasa, restrained, heavily medicated, and awaiting the arrival of Federal Marshals to escort him back to the U.S. on a plane; he was facing multiple charges including attempted murder, falsifying legal documents, and child abduction…he was going to do hard time. Kem was keeping a close eye on Elton with the assistance of three armed guards.

Of course, Elton doing hard time for his crimes was Luka's hope; it might not actually come to pass because of various reasons and the charges might change if Katie was found dead or dismembered.

The soldiers were extending him a great courtesy by allowing him to ride with them while he looked for Katie, but Luka was smart enough to know that once they reached Matenda, he was on his own.

Hopefully, Luka silently thought, he would find Katie alive during the journey to Matenda.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the danger-filled Congo wilderness, Katie coughed as she moved through the tall grass with nothing but pink pajamas and frayed socks covering her thin body; her blonde hair was dirty and cascaded down to her shoulder while her face was pale and dirty.

When she had first arrived in Africa, there had been an explosion and the bad man who had kidnapped her was injured; she ran away so that the man wouldn't hurt her like he hurt Nathan back home.

For a while, she had stayed with a man named Doctor Carter and some other doctors at a place for sick people in a place called Kisangani, but someone had blown the place up and she had run away scared.

Now, extremely scared of all the shooting she could hear and feeling as if she were going to die if she fell asleep, Katie kept moving; she wanted to go home to her mom, Luka, her siblings, and her friends.

Katie's body was slowly wearing down and after coughing several times, she collapsed in a patch of grass that was near enough to the road; unfortunately, there was nobody around to see her and help her.

As she passed out, Katie silently prayed like her mom had taught her to; she prayed that someone who loved her would find her before she joined the angels in heaven….she didn't want to die that day.


	8. Silver Linings and Painful Blows

_**Sunset**_

_**Between Kinshasa and Matenda**_

"Doctor Luka, we have to pull over for a rest," the French accent of one of the soldiers said as the truck slowed to a stop on a gravel road. "It is not safe to travel without stopping for brief rests."

Scoffing, Luka nodded and got out of the truck, a firm grip on one of the flashlights, "If you need to rest, go right ahead; I can look around the area," he said, gazing at the soldier behind the wheel.

"Do not leave the area," the soldier behind the wheel replied as the others sat silently in the truck.

Luka fought the urge to talk back; instead, he moved closer to the side of the road and shone his flashlight around in a random pattern. Perhaps Katie would be found tonight, against all the odds.

Nothing, Luka thought helplessly as he peered at the tall grass with the help of the flashlight.

Letting out a sigh, Luka waited a moment and did another sweep of the grass and clumps of trees with the flashlight; if he found nothing with this sweep, then he would go back to the truck and have a rest.

Suddenly, the flashlight shone on a patch of grass that looked a little out of place, "Katie?" Luka asked as he moved through the grass towards the disturbed patch. "I need some help over here!"

As a soldier hurried over from the truck, Luka spotted Katie lying in a nearby patch of grass unconscious and very pale, "KATIE!" Luka yelled as he threw himself into a kneeling position next to his unconscious stepdaughter; he was alarmed that she wasn't responding. "Katie, honey, wake up for me."

There was silence and, swearing under his breath, Luka checked Katie's breathing; she wasn't breathing, so he immediately started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and CPR while the soldier watched silently.

After a few minutes, Luka was almost ready to stop when suddenly, Katie began to cough and tears rolled down her tired face even though her eyes remained closed. Luka let out a sigh of relief.

"Katie, honey, it's Luka," Luka said as he gently stroked Katie's face. "Can you wake up and speak?"

Again, there was silence and Katie's eyes slowly opened, "Daddy," she said in a faint voice.

It warmed Luka's heart to hear Katie call him 'daddy', but her health was the main priority at that moment, "I feel yucky," Katie whispered as she gazed at Luka. "I was scared of that bad man."

Luka nodded, "Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked, worried that Elton had caused some damage.

"I want a hug," Katie whispered, her body trembling with both fear and intense fever sweat.

Swallowing hard, Luka gently lifted Katie into his strong arms and held her close, "I'm going to take you to a clinic so I can help you feel better," he explained as he and the soldier moved back to the truck.

The other soldiers gaped at Luka and the third soldier was they approached the truck with Katie, "I need to get my daughter to a clinic," he said in a tired voice. "Are we closer to Kinshasa or Matenda?"

"We cannot go back to Kinshasa by the road, it is too unsafe," the soldier behind the wheel replied in a worried tone. "Going to Matenda will be safer and then we can take another road back to Kisangani."

Luka nodded and carefully got into the backseat of the truck while holding Katie against his shirt, "I do not want you to worry anymore, Katie," he said in a gentle tone. "You are going to be fine now."

As the soldiers got back into the truck and it began to move forward, Luka held Katie close and silently thanked God that Katie was alive; now, if only they could get out of Africa and back to Chicago safely.

* * *

_**Matenda Clinic**_

Soft music filtered out from a battered tape player that sat on the steps of the clinic as the sun set, enveloping the woods in darkness; lanterns and a faint lightbulb were the only lights from the clinic.

After sitting with Carter all afternoon and getting him to eat a tiny bit of soup, Abby moved out of the back area to let Carter sleep off another IV. She passed by Dalynia's bed and found Dalynia asleep. Amy was seated next to Dalynia's bed slouched against the wall asleep, her arms folded.

Soft chuckling filtered in from outside and Abby moved outside to see Dr. Pratt and Neela sharing a friendly dance near the lanterns. Dr. Rogers was seated on the steps next to the tape player, smiling.

"Where's Doctor Malucci at?" Abby asked, concerned that Dave seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Dr. Rogers sighed and moved over so Abby could use the steps, "Dave's been acting odd ever since this afternoon-"she began, suddenly being cut off by a loud round of gunfire. "What's that?"

Before Abby could reply, a heavily lit Jeep rolled up to the clinic, "We found him in the bushes, trying to relieve himself," an angry French accent said as the lights dimmed and Dave was pushed into view.

Abby turned the tape player off and watched as Dr. Rogers stood up, "I am Doctor Rogers, is there a problem?" Dr. Rogers asked as she walked reverently over to the soldier. "Release Doctor Malucci."

"This clinic is closed," a soldier said as he pushed Dave over to Dr. Rogers. "Everyone outside now!"

Dr. Rogers gaped at the soldiers, "We have only two patients and they have to stay in their beds!" she argued, both exhaustion and anxiety in her voice. "Please, don't make me bring them out!"

"What's going on?" Amy suddenly asked as she came out of the clinic and saw the truck. "Oh my."

The soldier gestured his gun at Amy, "Come down here and kneel on the ground," he ordered. "Doctor Rogers, you and that other woman do the same. Doctor Malucci, where are the other patients?"

"I'm not bringing them out to get worse," Dave replied sternly as he gave the soldier a frosty gaze.

There was silence and without warning, the soldier hit Dave in the forehead with his weapon; Dave immediately collapsed with blood running down a gash on his forehead. Dr. Rogers swore loudly.

"My head," Dave moaned; his voice full of pain as he lay there stunned. "I think I'm bleeding…."

Dr. Rogers made to move over to him, but other soldiers got out of the truck and pulled her away; the soldier standing near Dave kicked him in the side hard, causing Dave to hiss in pain and wince.

Amy, Abby, and Dr. Rogers hurriedly kneeled on the ground, "Let the women go back to Kisangani without harm and I'll stay to watch over the patients," Dave said in a weak voice. "I promise."

"I am not sure we can come back later on," the soldier replied. "Why are you being so generous?"

Dave sighed, "Amy and Abby go back to Kisangani," he said in a weak voice. "Amy's pregnant and Carter would never forgive me if something happened to Abby. Doctor Pratt and Neela should go too if there's room…my bosses in Chicago are counting on those two coming to work at County for a while."

The soldier growled, yelled something in French, and kicked Dave so hard in the side again; Dave winced and felt himself slowly passing out from the pain, "….Dave!" he heard someone shout. "…STOP!"

All of Dave's senses faded away as he succumbed to the darkness that the pain was bringing forward.

* * *

_**The Atrium Mall - The Loop – Chicago, Illinois**_

"Your dad said NO?" Sarah whined, glaring at Rachel from across the café table they were sitting at, enjoying milkshakes instead of being in school. "Come ON, Rachel! Ray Barnett's band is featuring!"

Rachel sighed and sipped her milkshake; she had brought up the concert to both her dad and Elizabeth and they had responded by saying that even though she was a responsible young lady, a concert in Rogers Park possibly involving alcohol and drugs was not a place for her to be; they had also expressed the need for her help with Ella and Daniel while Dave was away until the day after he returned.

Now, instead of going off to their own school after dropping Daniel and Ella at the elementary school, Rachel had given into Sarah's begging and they were hanging out at the mall; now, they were fighting.

"I love Ray Barnett's music, but-"Rachel began, suddenly spotting Dr. Romano, who was dressed in scrubs, a jacket, and sneakers enter the food court with a warmly dressed Joe in a Snugli and Nathan walking beside him wearing sneakers, sweats, a loose button-up shirt, and a windbreaker; Nathan's arm was still in its cast and sling, but he wasn't using his cane and he seemed to be looking healthier.

Sarah smirked upon spotting them, "Why don't you dump your sister and Daniel on Nathan?" she asked in an amused tone. "The concert's not for a few days, so he should be rested enough to babysit."

Rachel didn't reply, she watched as Dr. Romano led Nathan over to a table, "Okay, Nathan, why don't you sit here and relax and I will take your brother with me while I get us some lunch?" Dr. Romano suggested in a gentle voice. "If you feel the need to close your eyes for a moment, it's okay to."

Nathan nodded and as Dr. Romano took Joe off to find some lunch, Rachel rose from her chair and walked over to where Nathan was sitting, "Hey Nathan, how are you feeling?" she asked as she lingered by the table. "I thought your grandpa was going to keep you under lock and key til you recovered."

"Grandpa Rocket isn't a prison warden," Nathan replied softly. "He just wants me to be careful and he said that as long as I don't go out alone, I can leave the house when I'm feeling strong enough."

Rachel nodded, "Nathan, do you feel up to babysitting in a few days?" she asked, giving him a gentle look. "Sarah wants me to go to this concert with her, but Daniel and Ella need looking after."

"Rachel, I could barely get on the El this morning and that was with help," Nathan replied in a small voice as he reluctantly gazed at her. "I was almost killed and that's gonna take time to recover from."

Rachel looked upset, but before she could reply, she noticed an older man come to the table where Sarah was sitting; the man and Sarah exchanged friendly words and Sarah waved at her to come over.

Nodding, Rachel gave Nathan a dirty look and moved back to Sarah's table, "Ray, this is Rachel Greene," Sarah said, taking hold of the man's hand. "Rachel, this is Ray Barnett….the head of the band."

Unaware that Dr. Romano had returned and was watching her along with attending to Nathan and Joe, Rachel sat down next to Sarah; she wanted to forget all the grief that Nathan had just given her.

* * *

_**Matenda Clinic – Midnight**_

"….Doctor Rogers, I think he's coming around…."

Feeling intense throbbing in his chest and head, Dave opened his eyes and saw that Dr. Rogers and Abby were hovering over him, "Dave, can you hear me?" Abby asked, concerned about her friend.

"Where am I?" Dave asked groggily, wincing as he took deep breaths to calm his sudden panic.

Dr. Rogers sighed, "You're inside the clinic," she explained softly. "After you passed out, the soldiers ordered Amy, Doctor Pratt, and Neela to start walking back to Kisangani and then the soldiers only left after Amy, Neela, and Doctor Pratt started walking….I really hope that they'll be okay out there."

"Oh man, Amy's pregnant and she's out there," Dave replied irritably. "Romano's going to kill me."

Ignoring the pain, Dave pulled himself into a sitting position and saw that Carter was lying on a frayed blanket with his shirt off and an IV in his chest; Carter appeared to be asleep, but he looked so pale.

"Carter, you gotta wake up," Dave said in a weak voice as he crawled over to where Carter was laying and gently shook the man's shoulder. "Carter, you have to wake up….He's burning up."

Suddenly, Carter began to convulse violently, "Febrile seizure!" Dave shouted hoarsely. "Get water!"

Swearing under her breath, Abby grabbed several water bottles out of a nearby box and tossed them at Dave's feet. Breathing heavily, Dave emptied three of the bottles on Carter, drenching him.

After a few more seconds, Carter stopped convulsing, "Carter's getting worse," Dave commented as he watched Carter's breathing return to normal. "We need to get him a way back to civilization."

"There's an old radio under the clinic porch that nobody knows about but me," Dr. Rogers replied in a worried voice. "I'll use it to try and radio out for a truck to come here and help us."

As Dr. Rogers left, Dave watched Carter for a moment and then turned his head to see Dalynia watching them from her cot; she looked scared, but comfortable, "How's Dalynia doing?" Dave asked, gazing at Abby. "She's due to deliver any day, I think, and I'm not sure if this is the safest place to give birth."

"It may not be safe, but it's all there is for now," Abby replied softly. "At least it's a roof over her head."

Dave nodded and as he turned his attention back to Carter, he silently mulled over his surroundings and wondered what would happen if nobody was able to come and provide them help in this time of need.

* * *

With only lanterns to guide them, Amy, Neela, and Doctor Pratt walked the road back towards Kisangani with hope that they wouldn't die on the way; just in case of trouble, there was a loaded gun in Dr. Pratt's pants pocket that one of the soldiers had given him just before ordering them to leave.

Now, with darkness the only thing certain, the three doctors kept moving, "Did you manage to sneak any food along?" Amy asked in a tired voice. "I'm really sorry to ask, but I'm just so hungry…"

"Don't be sorry, you're possibly eating for two now," Neela said as she reached into her shoulder bag and took out a small sandwich. "It's not a lot, but it should help you take care of your baby."

Amy took the sandwich and quickly ate it, "Thank you," she said in a faint voice. "I'm so tired."

"Maybe we should stop for a rest," Dr. Pratt said in a concerned tone. "It's a long way to Kisangani."

Amy sighed and leaned over, "The walking helps me to ignore the nausea," she replied in a tired voice as she swallowed hard. "When we get back to civilization, I'm gonna ask for a pregnancy test…"

"Even if the hospital in Kisangani isn't available anymore, we can find transportation back to Kinshasa," Neela stated, watching as Amy straightened up. "I hope that nothing happens to us in the meantime."

Biting her lip, Amy sighed, "We should really keep walking," she said in a tired, yet firm voice.

Awed by Amy's strength and courage, Neela nodded and took Amy's hand in her own, "I know you're scared, Amy, but Doctor Pratt and I will help you through this if you'll let us…won't we, Greg?"

Dr. Pratt nodded and stayed close to Neela and Amy as they kept moving forward; if they stayed united in travelling to Kinshasa, everything would most likely be fine…hopefully even in the dark of night.

* * *

_**Chicago - Sundown**_

Relieved that Erinn and Lucas were in their rooms doing quiet activities without much of a fight, Dr. Romano set Joe down in the playpen and gazed over at the portable bed; Nathan was sound asleep under the blankets and hadn't done a lot for the rest of the day after their little jaunt to the mall.

For years, Dr. Romano had worried if, despite Amy's best efforts, if his grandchildren were choosing good friends and things to do with their day that would help them to grow...not to stagnate; he had been both relieved and concerned when Amy had married Luka Kovac so soon after they had begun a romantic relationship, but hadn't said anything that might trigger family unrest...so far.

Unfortunately, after seeing Rachel Greene with less than desirable company at the Atrium Mall that day instead of being at school, Dr. Romano knew that he would have to keep a closer eye on his grandchildren, especially Nathan; as the oldest and emotionally hardest hit, Nathan had a high risk of ending up in serious trouble if he happened to choose the wrong group of friends or activities.

Kerry had already done Nathan a great favor to keep him from trouble; she had gotten him a job as a desk clerk trainee after school hours and once he was well, the job was waiting for him to embrace.

Letting out a sigh, Dr. Romano quietly ensured that the front door was locked and then retreated into his ground floor office. Ray Barnett associating with teenagers on a potentially intimate level in a public place was alarming. Mr. Barnett was supposed to be in the midst of medical school and such unprofessional conduct could be damaging for both his colleagues and patients...something had to be done quickly...before long-term consequences materialized for Rachel or the other girl involved.

Such action may have consequences for Mr. Barnett, Dr. Romano reasoned as he took a seat behind his desk and turned on his laptop, but better one than many; a simple email to the right people would suffice and remind Mr. Barnett that everyone was bound to ethical rules...even medical students.

* * *

**I have worked super hard on this story...can I PLEASE have some detailed reviews?**


	9. Small Miracles and Steps Forward

_**24 Hours Later**_

The sun rose over the trees as the truck moved along the dirt road at a slower pace than before; the soldiers were quiet and as Katie slept soundly in his lap, Luka gazed out at the dirty truck window.

It had been a long drive and the longest 24 hours of his life. At least Katie was safe and back in his care where he could keep an eye on her. Now, all they had to do was get to the Matenda clinic.

As the truck continued moving, Luka suddenly spotted a man and a woman assisting another woman, one who looked a lot like his wife, to walk across a field. Luka suddenly frowned…it WAS his wife.

"STOP THE TRUCK!" Luka shouted as he gently eased Katie off his lap and on to the seat beside him.

Startled by Luka's shouting, the soldier pulled over and Luka quickly got out of the truck, "What are you doing in Africa, Amy?" he asked as he ran over to the three people. "Who are these other people?"

"My father sent me and Dave to get them," Amy replied in a tired voice. "Luka, I need to rest."

Neela gazed thoughtfully at Luka, "Are you her husband?" she asked. "It's good to finally meet you."

Luka was silent, "I'm Doctor Rasgotra and this is Doctor Pratt," Neela explained, gesturing to Dr. Pratt.

"Look, I know you're having fun getting to know each other, but I'd really like to sit down and have some water," Amy interrupted in a tired voice. "Luka, I think I might be pregnant…just so you know."

Luka was speechless and watched as Dr. Pratt and Neela helped Amy over to the truck, "Katie?" Amy asked, shocked to see her youngest daughter in the backseat of the truck. "Luka…..how?"

"A miracle," Luka replied softly as he came back to the truck. "Katie, wake up, it's your mom."

Katie opened her eyes and smiled at seeing Amy, "Mommy, Daddy found me in the forest," she said in a tired voice as she sat up and hugged Amy. "I feel yucky, but Daddy said that we're gonna go to a clinic."

Amy's calm expression faded, "Some soldiers forced us to leave the clinic," she explained as she got into the backseat beside Katie. "Dave and Abby are still at the clinic with Doctor Rogers, a pregnant patient and Carter, but Carter has malaria…It's not safe, but someone has to go back for them."

"We shall send a radio transmission about help for your friends when we get to a safer location," the soldier behind the wheel said in his thick French accent as he looked at Amy. "For now, all we can do is take you and your party back to Kisangani. You can get a flight to safety from there, I promise."

Luka sighed, but got into the backseat, "Doctor Rasgotra, Doctor Pratt, you can ride up front," the soldier behind the wheel said as two other soldiers got out. "My men will travel to Matenda."

Overexhausted and silently praying that Dave and the others would be okay, Amy leaned against Luka's chest and gently clung to Katie. Luka put a protective arm around his trembling wife and held her close.

Dr. Pratt and Neela got into the truck and promptly closed the door. The soldiers exchanged words and as the two soldiers jogged off down the road, the truck turned and headed back towards Kisangani.

Luka grabbed a small water bottle from the floor and offered it to Amy, "It's not much, but if you are pregnant, you need to take care of yourself," he said in a gentle tone. "We'll get through this together."

Amy took the water, opened it, and began to drink; she may have been reunited with Luka and Katie and on the way home, but her mind was on those who had been left in Matenda to survive.

* * *

_**Matenda Clinic**_

"I…I have to push," Dalynia said in a faint voice as sweat trickled down her face. "I…I can't…"

Abby sighed and watched as Dr. Rogers draped a blanket over Dalynia's elevated legs with her hands encased in rubber gloves that had been in one of the scattered boxes of supplies in the clinic, "You can do it, I know you can," Dr. Rogers said in an encouraging tone. "Doctor Malucci, can you-"

"Mmh," Carter suddenly mumbled from the other end of the clinic as his hands began to flex.

Dave quickly moved away from Dalynia's right side over to where Carter was laying, "Carter, can you hear me?" he asked as he knelt down next to Carter. "Carter, it's Dave…..can you hear me?"

"Dave?" Carter groggily asked as his eyes slowly opened. "What am I doing on the floor?"

Dalynia suddenly let out a scream, "Dalynia, push!" Abby yelled as she wiped the sweat off of Dalynia's sweaty forehead. "Doctor Rogers, do you see the head or feet yet?"

"Dave, what's happening?" Carter asked in a faint voice. "Why is there so much noise?"

Dave sighed and quickly checked Carter's pulse, "You had a seizure and have been out of it for about 24 hours," he said in a gentle voice. "Abby and Doctor Rogers are helping Dalynia have her baby."

Carter was silent as he gazed at Dave, "What happened to you?" Carter asked, suddenly noticing the dried blood and bruising on Dave's face and the bloody gash on Dave's forehead. "You're bleeding."

"A soldier knocked me out," Dave replied in a strained voice as he suddenly felt pain in his ribs. "The soldiers also made Amy, Doctor Pratt, and Doctor Rasgotra start walking back to Kisangani..."

Carter sighed and coughed, "I'm not getting any better," he stated weakly. "I can't even sit up."

Dave sighed, "Doctor Rogers radioed for help yesterday, but we don't know if it got through to anyone out in that mess," he replied softly as he reached for the supply bag in the corner. "I gotta check your blood pressure and temperature now. You're looking worse all the time and it's unnerving."

Dalynia suddenly screamed again, "Okay, I see the head!" Dr. Rogers exclaimed as Dalynia gasped and grabbed to Abby's hand for support. "Dalynia, just relax and breathe while I finish the delivery."

"Take care of my baby, Doctor Rogers," Dalynia whispered faintly. "I won't survive this…"

Suddenly, the sound of a baby crying could be heard, "You have a beautiful little girl, Dalynia," Dr. Rogers said as she held the baby up for Dalynia and Abby to see. "Abby, can you clean the baby up?"

Despite the fact that she hadn't held a baby in over a year, Abby nodded and taking the wailing baby from Dr. Rogers, she used some of the nearby water bottles to clean the baby off. After the baby was clean, Abby removed her jacket and swaddled the baby in it so it wouldn't get cold.

There was then silence as the baby quieted, "It was a tough labor, Dalynia, but you did it," Dr. Rogers said in a reassuring tone. "You did very, very well. What would you like to name your daughter?"

Dalynia didn't respond as Abby brought the baby close to the bedside, "She's unconscious," Abby said, frowning down at the unconscious Dalynia and checking her pulse. "No pulse either."

"Dalynia?" Dr. Rogers asked as she came around to the left side of the bed. "Dalynia, can you hear me?"

Carter raised his head and Dave frowned, both of them watching as Dr. Rogers quickly initiated CPR on Dalynia, "There's blood on the floor," Abby said, suddenly noticing a puddle of blood forming near the end of the cot. "She's hemorrhaging all over the place….is there anything we can do?"

"No," Dr. Rogers replied solemnly as she lowered Dalynia's legs. "We can't do anything for Dalynia."

There was a prolonged silence and Carter felt tears prick his eyes, "It's only a matter of time before I die too," he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Abby, I love you so much…"

"That's enough!" Dr. Rogers snapped as she walked over to the stretcher. "Doctor Malucci, help me pick up this stretcher...I don't know if help will come, but we can start walking back to where we can get it."

Dave nodded and helped Dr. Rogers lift the stretcher, "Abby, will you grab my backpack from the corner and load whatever you can from the supply boxes into it?" Dr. Rogers ordered. "Then put it on your back and I want you to carry the baby while I help Doctor Malucci carry Doctor Carter on this stretcher."

Abby nodded and shifting the baby to one shoulder, she grabbed the backpack from the corner and hurried around the clinic, filling it with as many IV bags, food rations, water bottles, and medical supplies that she could carry without feeling tired. The baby yawned and remained silent, but awake.

"All right, ready," Abby said as she put the backpack over her shoulders and held the swaddled baby close to her chest. "How long will it take to get back to Kisangani by foot, Doctor Rogers?"

There was silence as Dr. Rogers and Dave carried Carter from the clinic and Abby followed, "I honestly have no idea how long it will take by foot, but we'll just have to do our best," Dr. Rogers stated gently.

Silence once again reigned as the group started walking away from the clinic and into the unknown.

* * *

_**Kisangani Clinic– Kisangani, Democratic Republic of the Congo - Several Hours Later**_

"Darn it, I'm not picking up any radio signal from the Matenda clinic!" Kem shouted as she slammed the radio receiver down and glared at Neela. "How could you just leave them in Matenda alone?"

Dr. Pratt sighed and walked over to Kem, "Kem, what else could they have done?" he said in a calming voice as he placed his hands on Kem's shoulders to relax her. "The soldiers were pretty insistent."

Kem sighed, "You're right, Greg, I'm sorry," she replied in a soft voice. "Neela, I apologize."

Neela nodded and gazed over to a cot in the corner where Amy was asleep with an IV in her arm and a blanket covering her. Katie was laying on the next cot with an IV in her arm and Luka was sitting on a stool between then, his hands locked tight to both Amy's and Katie's free hands.

The trio watched them silently for a moment, "Neela, can I talk to you for a minute?" a male voice asked in a gentle tone as Neela felt a hand on her arm. "Kem, Doctor Pratt, please go do rounds."

Neela turned to see her husband, Michael Gallant, standing there in army fatigues, "I just got off the emergency phone in the administration tent," he said, taking her hands. "A plane is being sent from Kinshasa to pick up you, Doctor Pratt, and the Kovacs to take them to Chicago via Kinshasa. It should arrive at the airstrip in the next day or two. Any word on the people still stranded at Matenda clinic?"

"None," Neela replied softly. "I hope the rebels didn't capture them…"

Michael Gallant sighed, "I wish there was more I could do," he said in a tired voice. "I may be just one person on active military duty, but I managed to get a clinic set up because of my medical training…I hate knowing that there are people out there that need help. There are only so many resources here. All I can do is keep open contact with the military administration tent and hope we hear something soon."

There was silence for a moment, "Michael, did you manage to get Doctor Kovac's wife to take a pregnancy test?" Neela asked. "If she's pregnant, she'll need extra care to ensure the baby's health."

"I thought it best to let her sleep off a few IV's of fluids first," Michael replied gently. "After she wakes up again, I'll ask her to take a pregnancy test and give her and her daughter something to eat."

Neela nodded, "I can't believe they got here that quickly," she said in a concerned voice.

"Talk with Doctor Kovac and maybe see if he'll rest," Michael said in a soft voice. "Tell him that we'll look after his wife and daughter while he takes care of himself. He must be exhausted after all that travel."

There was silence, "I appreciate your concern, Doctor Gallant, but I'm all right," Luka said, having overheard Neela and Michael's conversation. "I'm well rested and I'm not in need of food or water."

"Luka, go and get something to eat," Amy suddenly said in a sleepy voice while her eyes remained closed. "You're no help to us if you get sick. Doctor Gallant and Neela will look after Katie and I."

With a sigh, Luka stood and stretched, "I'll take the first watch, Neela," Michael said as he moved over to the stool. "Luka, my wife will show you were you can eat, shower, and maybe get a little sleep."

Neela took hold of Luka's arm, "Come with me," she said in a gentle voice. "It'll be okay."

Luka nodded and followed after Neela, "Michael, I'll come find you if any word comes through about those back in Matenda," Neela promised as she led Luka out of the clinic's patient area.

Now alone with the sleeping Amy and Katie, Michael sighed and swallowed hard; he would soon be required to close the clinic again and go back on active military duty in Iraq. He and Neela lived in the U.S. together before he had been deployed and soon, Neela would be without him. He had only come to Africa during his leave after hearing from Neela how broadening Africa had been for her career.

However, Michael personally wanted Neela to go back to America to live and work somewhere safe.

Swallowing hard, Michael silently prayed that all would work out for those who had come so far and had obviously sacrificed much to be in Africa; this was a good place to learn, but it wasn't for everyone.

* * *

**I have put a lot of work into this story thus far...I just want people to show appreciation for it.**


	10. Homeward Journeys of Love

**_24 Hours Later_**

**_OB/GYN Floor - County General Hospital - Chicago, Illinois_**

A soft knock on the door caused Amy to open her eyes, "How are you feeling?" Kerry asked as she came into the small hospital room with Henry in her arms. "I'm off today, but Luka called me from the ER and said that you all had gotten back to Chicago just before dawn and that you had to be hospitalized?"

Amy sighed and gestured to a chair beside the bed, "Come sit for a moment," she replied in a tired voice as Kerry gazed at the IV in her arm and the pulse-ox clip on her finger. "Apparently, I'm pregnant and severe dehydration and exhaustion did a number on me, but fortunately, the baby's okay."

Her eyes widening, Kerry walked over and sat down on the chair, moving Henry to her shoulder, "I offer my congratulations," Kerry replied in a gentle voice. "Did you find out while you were in Africa?"

At the mention of Africa, tears pooled in Amy's eyes, "Kerry, I left Africa with Luka and Katie because I was forced to," Amy replied in a trembling voice. "Dave's still in Matenda with Doctor Rogers, Abby, and Doctor Carter….When the soldiers came; they made me go with Doctor Pratt and Doctor Rasgotra…"

"Just relax, Amy, you have to think of your baby," Kerry said in a reassuring tone. "Where's Luka now?"

Amy took a deep breath to relax, "Luka's at my father's house, helping him look after the kids and making sure that Katie takes it easy," she replied softly. "My father's also making Luka take it easy."

"It's good that Luka was able to find Katie alive," Kerry replied. "Now we can focus on the others…"

Amy silently gave Kerry a confused look, "The hospital administrators can contact the Doctors Without Borders liaison, Dr. Kem Pratt, by a private telephone connection and they can explain the situation to her," Kerry explained as she placed a reassuring hand on Amy's arm. "I'm sure Doctor Malucci is fine."

"I hope so," Amy replied softly. "It would be horrible for Daniel to lose his only parent."

Kerry patted Amy's arm, "When was the last time you had sleep?" Kerry asked in a concerned voice, noting Amy's pale face, sandbagged eyes, and quiet demeanor. "You look exhausted, in all honesty."

"I think I had a nap during our brief layover in London," Amy replied softly. "It was about a three hour layover and I didn't really sleep for long, as I had to take care of Katie and Luka's needs."

Shifting Henry to her arms, Kerry rose from the chair, "Why don't you sleep for a little while and I'll go talk to the administrators about getting in touch with the liaison?" she suggested in a gentle, yet very firm manner. "You did what Doctor Romano asked you and Doctor Malucci to do and now that Doctor Pratt and Doctor Rasgotra are safe in Chicago, you need to start taking care of yourself and the baby."

Amy nodded and yawned, "Come and wake me if you hear anything at all on Dave, Abby, or Doctor Carter," she said in a sleepy voice. "I'm under observation here for at least 24 hours, so I'll be here. Kerry, please promise me….Carter and Abby are my friends and Dave is like my brother."

"Get some sleep," Kerry said, nodding. "I'll keep you informed of any developments."

Amy nodded and sighed as she fell asleep. Kerry turned and silently left the room with Henry.

Hopefully, Kerry thought as she carried Henry down the hallway to the elevators, Dave, Abby and Carter would be located soon and safely brought from Matenda back to Chicago…where they belonged.

* * *

_**Kisangani Clinic– Kisangani, Democratic Republic of the Congo**_

Blue sky and silence greeted Carter as his eyes slowly opened; he was immediately confused.

"…Abby?" Carter asked in a weak voice as he lifted a shaking hand and moved an oxygen mask attached to a bag away from his mouth. "Abby…..where are you? Where are you?"

There was silence and then the whirr of airplane engines could be heard, "Plane's almost ready," a gruff male voice said in a concerned tone. "Doctor Malucci, I think Doctor Carter's awake."

Carter suddenly saw Dave hovering over him, "Just relax, Carter, Abby's already on the plane," Dave said in a gentle, but very tired voice. "Doctor Gallant and I are gonna load your stretcher on to the plane and get you settled. Before we leave, I have to talk with Doctor Pratt about the connection…"

"Doctor Pratt didn't go back to Chicago?" Carter asked in a weak voice, his head aching and spinning.

For a moment, Dave was silent as he lifted a small notepad that he got from the clinic and wrote down a few notes about Carter's status, "Doctor Kem Pratt is the liaison that arranged for us to go back to Kinshasa," Dave patiently explained. "Hopefully, she'll be able to arrange travel from Kinshasa back to Chicago as soon as possible. Doctor Rogers is coming to Kinshasa with us to head up a clinic there."

"…You like her?" Carter asked weakly, a small grin on his face as he looked up at Dave's battered face.

Dave sighed, "The memory of my time with Dana is still so fresh," he replied softly. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to really find another woman to love in that way…Anyway, we need to load you now."

"Did you ever get treated?" Carter asked weakly, concerned that Dave's injuries would cause him major problems on the journey home. "You should get Doctor Gallant to look at you…"

Suddenly, Carter felt himself being lifted upwards, "All the vitals and patient observations I could get are on the notepad and I'm going to take them back to Chicago," Dave said as he helped Dr. Gallant carry Carter's stretcher over to the plane steps. "Abby, is the area for Carter ready yet?"

"Yeah, it's only a space on the floor, but it should be comfortable enough," Abby's strained voice replied out the door. "If you and Doctor Gallant are ready to load him, go ahead."

Dave and Dr. Gallant carefully boarded the plane with the stretcher and settled him in the small cabin that was not far from the cockpit. Abby shuffled over to the stretcher and took Carter's hand in hers.

Feeling sharp pain in his ribs, Dave bit his lip, "I'm going to see if there's a blanket for John in the transport truck," Abby suddenly said as she stood up. "John, Dave will look after you."

As Abby left the plane, Carter nodded and Dave replaced the mask on Carter's face and sighed.

Outside, Abby walked back over to the tent that was being used to house the overflow of patients from the old Kisangani clinic that couldn't fit in the new one. Dr. Rogers was standing outside the tent with Kem and Dr. Rogers held Dalynia's baby in her arms, swaddled in a worn blanket.

"Abby, I just got off the phone with the MSF head office and we are to take the baby to Kinshasa with us," Dr. Rogers explained in a calm voice. "I hate to ask, but can you look after the little one?"

Swallowing hard, Abby nodded and gently took the baby from Dr. Rogers; the baby cooed and smiled up at Abby, which caused Kem and Dr. Rogers to smile. However, Abby felt slightly unsettled.

"I see that Doctor Gallant and Doctor Malucci loaded Carter on the plane," Dr. Rogers said in a calm voice. "If you're ready to go, Doctor Pratt, we should get a move on before sundown."

Kem nodded and as Dr. Rogers and Kem boarded the plane, Abby sighed and held the baby close to her as if it were her own; despite her past mistakes, her desire to raise a child was still very strong.

With another sigh, Abby boarded the plane with the baby; it wasn't about her own wants right now.

* * *

_**County General Hospital - Administration Office**_

Dr. Romano sighed and massaged his forehead with his good hand as he leaned back in his padded chair away from his cluttered desk. Dr. Anspaugh sat in the visitor's chair looking very concerned.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mark came into the room, "Daniel is at my house with Ella and Elizabeth," he said as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs. "He knows nothing about this."

"I just got off the phone with Kerry," Dr. Anspaugh stated. "She paid a visit to Doctor Faith on the OB floor and now she's in the process of contacting the Doctors Without Borders liaison. Now that Doctor Rasgotra and Doctor Pratt are in Chicago and preparing for their time at Chicago hospitals, we can focus on getting our own staff safely back home…I can't believe Doctor Malucci…honestly."

Dr. Romano glared at Dr. Anspaugh, "Don't you go blaming Doctor Malucci for this mess!" Dr. Romano snapped in an aggravated tone. "He placed himself in a life-threatening situation thinking only of others and we should now focus on getting him, Doctor Carter, and Carter's wife home safely."

Dr. Anspaugh and Mark nodded, but before they could reply, the door opened and Kerry came into the room with Henry in her arms and hurried over to the phone, "Doctor Kem Pratt, the liaison, is on Line Three," she said breathlessly. "Robert, just press it and the speaker button…don't argue."

Dr. Romano nodded and silently thanking God that Doctor Kovac was looking after Amy's kids while Amy was under hospital observation, he pressed the Line Three and speaker buttons and waited.

"…Doctor Pratt, this is Doctor Weaver from County Hospital," Kerry said. "Do you copy?"

* * *

_**Kinshasa Airport**_

The sound of the plane's engine's firing up was a comfort to all those who were wanting to get back to the comforts of Chicago; however, the plane had not yet been deemed ready for takeoff.

The flight from Kisangani had been short and uneventful...stress was not needed at that period in time.

"C'mon Carter, just a few bites," Dave said in a soothing tone as he offered Carter a spoonful of mushy stuff from a small jar that had been in one of the plane's supply packs. "At least try to eat."

Carter winced, "I don't know if I can," he replied in a faint voice. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Look, Carter, I know from experience that it's hard to want to do anything when in a position where you're not in control," Dave said in a gentle voice. "However, you have to focus on what you CAN do."

From her seat, Abby gave Dave a thoughtful look, but said nothing…she didn't know what to say.

"Pretty good words," Carter said in a weak voice, fighting back a cough. "Where'd you hear it from?"

Dave was silent for a moment and swallowed hard, "It's something that Doctor Romano told me not long after I was nearly killed in Grenada," he replied in a tight voice. "I was having trouble recovering and possibly having to deal with the fact that I might never be able to walk again and raise Daniel. I was feeling sorry for myself while in the hospital and Doctor Romano visited me and taught me that."

"Oh," Carter weakly replied. "Uh, Dave, maybe I can try to eat a little if that's still okay?"

Dave nodded and carefully fed Carter a spoonful of the mushy stuff, "There you go," Dave said in a calming tone as Carter swallowed and sighed. "Do you want to try any more food right now?"

"It's cold in here," Carter whispered. "I hate to ask, but can you get another blanket for me?"

Dave made to move, but winced, "Abby, can you help me up, please?" he asked, not wanting to say that he was still in pain. "Carter's cold and would like another blanket to help him be comfortable."

"Dave, I can get it for you," Abby volunteered as she got up from her seat; she could see that Dave was in a lot of pain and didn't want him overdoing it. "Just stay there and keep helping John, okay?"

Dave nodded and Abby hurried off the plane, nearly running into Dr. Rogers, who had a backpack slung over one shoulder while she held Dalynia's baby in her arms. Dr. Rogers gave Abby a look.

"Carter asked if he could have another blanket," Abby said in a tired voice. "Doctor Rogers, I'm also worried about Doctor Malucci…his breathing and color have been off since we left Matenda…"

Dr. Rogers sighed, "…Doctor Pratt, this is Doctor Weaver from County Hospital," Kerry's static-filled voice suddenly said over radio that was on a table near the terminal entry door. "Do you copy?"

Kem, who had been talking with the pilot near the terminal, ran over to the radio, "This is Doctor Pratt," Kem said in a calm tone as she picked up the worn receiver. "How are you, Doctor Weaver?"

"…heard that Doctor Malucci was still in Matenda with Abby and Doctor Carter," the static-filled voice of Kerry replied through the radio. "…the hospital administrators are worried about the situation…"

Abby sighed, "Let me talk to Kerry," she said, holding her hand out for the radio receiver. "Please."

Kem nodded and handed the receiver to Abby, "Kerry, this is Abby," Abby said in a clear voice.

* * *

_**County General Hospital - Administration Office**_

Hearing Abby's voice on the line, Mark and Kerry exchanged a look, "…Yes, Abby, I can hear you," Kerry said in a relieved tone. "How are you doing? Are you still in Matenda?"

"…No, we're in Kinshasa waiting to leave," Abby's voice filtered through the radio. "John's sick."

"…How's Doctor Malucci?" Dr. Romano suddenly interrupted, frowning. "Is he all right?"

"…He's taking care of John on the plane," Abby's voice replied. "…have to save the power…"

Kerry nodded, "Contact the hospital when you arrive back in the States," she said, nodding to Dr. Romano, Dr. Anspaugh, and Mark. "…We'll have everything ready when you arrive in Chicago."

There was static, followed by silence. Kerry sighed and promptly left the office in silence; she, along with Anspaugh, Mark, and Romano were all relieved that Abby, Carter, and Dave would soon be home.

* * *

_**Kinshasa Airport**_

Abby hung up the receiver and gazed at Kem, "They know we're coming," Abby stated softly.

Kem nodded, "Doctor Rogers just went on board to talk with Doctor Malucci for a moment and she took the baby with her," she explained in a gentle voice. "The pilot's almost ready to take off."

Abby nodded, "Thank you for helping us, Doctor Pratt," she replied in a gentle voice. "I hope when we get back to Chicago that John will be all right. Thank you for arranging the transportation so quickly."

"Best hurry so you don't miss the plane," Kem replied, relieved that John had been able to find someone that cared about him so even in dire circumstances. "It was lovely meeting you."

Swallowing hard, Abby quickly boarded the plane and saw Dr. Rogers kneeling next to Dave while holding the baby in her arms, "…If you won't rest or take any pain meds here, I want you to talk to someone you trust back in Chicago," Dr. Rogers was saying in a quiet voice. "All right, Dave?"

"Magdalynn, I haven't been honest with you," Dave whispered as he held the bowl of mushy stuff in his hand with the spoon in it. "I am attracted to you and would like to get to know you better."

Dr. Rogers was silent for a moment and gave a gentle smile, "Well, for right now, I have to stay in Kinshasa and help Doctor Pratt set up a new clinic since Doctor Gallant has to go back to Iraq very soon," she replied in a gentle voice. "Once it's settled, I would love to come to Chicago and get to know both you and your son better…only if you want that, however…I can't replace your wife."

Dave was silent for a moment, "Oh, Abby, if you wouldn't mind taking Dalynia's baby back to the States for a complete examination, HIV testing, and possible adoption," Dr. Rogers requested in a calm voice. "Doctor Pratt acquired a temporary visa for the baby…the papers are right here."

Dr. Rogers quickly passed Abby the baby and then, reaching into her jacket, she pulled out a binder stuffed with official-looking papers, "I named you and Doctor Carter the baby's temporary guardians until Social Services can provide assistance," Dr. Rogers stated as she placed the binder on the floor next to Carter's 'bed'. "I hope that was all right to do, considering the circumstances."

Even though she felt unsettled, Abby nodded; she knew that she had to pretend that everything was all right so not to stress Carter out and cause his already fragile condition to worsen.

"Magdalynn, phone me when you can," Dave replied as Dr. Rogers moved back towards the airplane door. "I look forward to arranging for you to come see me and Daniel in Chicago…is that okay?

Dr. Rogers nodded, "I'll find a way to get a hold of you," she said gently. "Have a safe trip home."

As Dr. Rogers left the plane, the engines fired up and Dave sighed; Carter and Abby were fine and looking forward to being home in Chicago, but Dave knew he was leaving a part of his heart behind in Africa with Dr. Rogers…he hoped to see her again, but for now looked forward to going home.

Despite his heart's desires, Dave knew that his heart belonged to Chicago. As the plane door was slammed shut, he turned his attention back to feeding Carter and making sure that he was comfortable so that Abby could take care of Dalynia's baby…all of them had their part to play now.

* * *

**Can I have some appreciation for this chapter please?**


	11. Heroes and Trials of Time

_**24 Hours Later**_

_**Rooftop Helipad – County General Hospital – Chicago, Illinois - Midnight**_

The blades went silent and still as a gurney approached the weathered airport chopper; there was a long silence and then a gurney manned by several of County's finest quickly approached the door.

"John Carter, advanced stage of malaria," Dave replied in a weak voice as he helped the others move the semi-conscious Carter, who was now intubated and covered in blankets, to the gurney. "He was fine until we got to the airport and then he passed out. I had to intubate and keep him from getting shocky."

Peter gazed down at his pale friend for a moment and then back up at Dave, "I've been keeping notes on Carter's condition ever since we made contact in Africa," Dave explained, placing the filled notepad on the gurney. "Based on my observations, there's a strong possibility of renal failure from the malaria."

"All right, let's move him!" Peter shouted to the rest of the team. "We need to get him help NOW!"

As the team hurried Carter into the warm hospital, Dave moved away from the chopper and over to a section of the roof that was away from the blade; he watched as the chopper powered up again and took off into the night sky. It was over; Carter was home safely and hopefully would be fine.

Tears came to Dave's eyes as all the pain and fatigue he had been ignoring for days finally came rushing back to him; he had given his jacket to Abby and his t-shirt and khakis didn't offer much warmth.

"…_talk to someone you trust back in Chicago…"_ Magdalynn's voice sounded out in his head; she knew of the injuries and fatigue he had been struggling with since Matenda and her words made sense; it was if Dr. Rogers knew that he wouldn't talk to just anyone about his injuries and experiences.

Swallowing hard, Dave moved inside the hospital to seek out a person he trusted for needed help.

* * *

_**Emergency Room**_

Relieved that Dave had given her a coat to combat the unexpected spring cold, Abby held the swaddled baby close and walked into the ER, carefully balancing the binder of legal papers under one arm.

The ER was quiet, Abby surmised as she walked past chairs and over to the admit desk where Jerry was doing something on the computer while a stack of unfinished paperwork sat in his inbox tray.

"Jerry, is anyone around that could help me?" Abby asked in a low voice, not wanting to raise her voice and attract the entire staff's attention. "Before we left Africa, Doctor Pratt authorized me to bring this motherless baby to Chicago for an examination and any long-term care that could be needed…."

Jerry nodded and, quickly dialing a number, he picked up the phone, "….Doctor Weaver, Abby's here with the baby and is at the desk," he said into the phone. "….All right, I'll send them back right away."

"Doctor Weaver says to go on back to Curtain Area Three," Jerry replied as he hung up the phone.

Abby nodded and held the baby close as she walked down the long hallway; as she passed the Trauma Room, the night that she almost killed Joe came back to her very quickly…it was overwhelming.

Fortunately, Abby managed to calm herself and focus on the present; since Carter was medically incapable of doing anything, she was the sole temporary guardian to a little girl who had lost her mother in Africa due to the combined stress of childbirth and AIDS….she had to worry about the baby now.

"Abby?"

Abby turned and saw Kerry standing in the doorway of Curtain Area Three, "Doctor Pratt called while you were in transit and said that she arranged everything," Kerry explained. "Come in."

Nodding, Abby entered the exam room and gently placed the baby on one of the beds; she raised the rails and unwrapped the baby's coverings so that Kerry could have a look at the little one herself.

"The mother's name was Dalynia," Abby said in a soft voice as she gently stroked the baby's fingers to keep her calm. "She wanted Doctor Rogers to keep her baby safe…I guess Doctor Rogers did that."

Kerry nodded and quickly listened to the baby's chest with her stethoscope, "Breathing sounds very good," she commented. "However, I still want to do a complete examination and an HIV test."

"John and I were named temporary guardians until Social Services can assess the situation," Abby explained as she showed the binder full of legal papers to Kerry. "John's not in any condition-"

Kerry nodded and covered the baby back up, "I'll help you, Abby, don't worry," she promised as she took the binder. "I'll go run photocopies of these papers for hospital records and get Haleh to take some blood for tests. By the way, has the chopper with Doctor Malucci and John arrived at the hospital, yet?"

"It took off before I left the terminal," Abby replied. "I had to spend some time at Customs to verify that the baby's visa was accurate. I thought that they would have gotten to County by now…"

Kerry shook her head, "Doctor Malucci said that he would call down to the ER after they arrived," she stated in a concerned tone. "I hope he didn't just dump Carter and go home as fast as he could…"

"Doctor Weaver, Dave's not like he used to be," Abby quietly replied as she gazed at Kerry. "I'm pretty sure he and John are already here, but maybe Dave didn't call because he's not feeling up to it?"

Kerry raised her eyebrow, totally confused by Abby's words, "While we were in Matenda, some soldiers beat Dave up and knocked him out," Abby explained in a worried tone. "He never said anything, but I know that he's in a lot of pain and very tired from spending all his time and energy looking after John…"

Kerry's beeper suddenly went off, "Hang on a sec," she said as she moved over to the phone.

Abby nodded and kept an eye on the baby while Kerry got on the phone and dialed, "This is Kerry," Kerry said into the phone. "Doctor Romano?...Oh, he is? Okay, I'll get Mark to come to your office..."

Swallowing hard, Kerry hung up the phone, "That was Doctor Romano," she explained, gazing back at Abby. "Apparently, Doctor Malucci went to his office after Doctor Benton came and took over Carter's care. Doctor Malucci wanted to go somewhere he felt safe enough to express his feelings."

Abby nodded, "After I get Haleh, I'll phone upstairs to Doctor Anspaugh's office," Kerry said in a gentle, reassuring voice. "He and Mark are up there discussing this situation and some other things."

Abby nodded and turned her attention back to the baby as Kerry quickly left the exam room.

* * *

_**County General Hospital - Administration Office**_

Dr. Anspaugh yawned as he leaned back in his padded chair, "It's late, Doctor Greene, why in the world did you feel the need to discuss Ray Barnett with me?" he asked, gazing at Mark from across the desk.

Mark sighed, "I know it's late and I'm sure Elizabeth would like me home to help her with Ella, Rachel, and Daniel," he replied in a stressed voice. "However, I got an alarming email from Doctor Romano two days ago requesting that Ray Barnett do his internship at County under strict supervision…"

"I thought Ray Barnett disliked this hospital and its staff," Dr. Anspaugh replied cooly, remembering that Ray had sent him several negative comments about the fact that Dr. Malucci was a useless loser.

Mark sighed, "I can't figure out Doctor Romano's logic any more than you can," he stated. "I just know that with Doctor Pratt and Doctor Rasgotra coming to County for a while, we have a full staff roster."

"Well, Doctor Romano sent me the same email yesterday and I've been doing some thinking," Dr. Anspaugh replied, a thoughtful look on his face. "We could send Doctor Pratt over to Mercy for the time being, as he's worked there before. Doctor Rasgotra could do per diem surgery all over Chicago."

Mark nodded, "Should we give Ray and Dave a second chance to work together?" he asked.

Before Dr. Anspaugh could reply, the phone rang, "This is Doctor Anspaugh," Dr. Anspaugh said as he picked up the receiver and held it to his ear. "…..Doctor Malucci is where?...I'll send Mark right now."

Dr. Anspaugh listened for a few more minutes and finally hung up the phone, "That was Doctor Weaver calling from the ER," he explained in a concerned voice. "Apparently, when Doctor Malucci arrived and turned Doctor Carter over to the proper caretakers, he went and hid himself in Doctor Romano's office."

Mark nodded, but remained silent, "Doctor Carter's wife said that Doctor Malucci was injured by soldiers in Matenda and hasn't sought medical treatment yet," Dr. Anspaugh explained. "Kerry says that you should go to Doctor Romano's office with supplies to talk with Doctor Malucci about that."

"All right, I'll check it out," Mark said as he stood up. "We can talk more about Ray Barnett later."

Dr. Anspaugh nodded and was silent as Mark left the office; things were slowly changing with time and all that could be hoped for was that a sense of equilibrium be maintained with the changing seasons.

* * *

_**Dr. Romano's Office**_

Fighting the urge to fall asleep, Dave slouched and sighed, "I appreciate you letting me hide out in here, Doctor Romano," he said in a tired voice. "I don't feel like going all the way down to the ER right now."

From behind his desk, Dr. Romano nodded, "I'm surprised you're still standing, Dave," he replied in a soft, unusually gentle tone as he looked at the younger doctor. "You've always played the tough guy, though, so I shouldn't come to expect any less from you. However, I am still very concerned—"

"I know," Dave replied softly as he rubbed his aching forehead. "Thank you for caring about me."

Dr. Romano nodded and pressed a button on his phone, "Dad?" Daniel's voice filtered out of the phone speaker. "Dad, are you there? Doctor Corday says I have to go to bed soon, but I heard you were back."

"Yeah kiddo, I'm back," Dave replied in a toneless voice. "Were you a good boy while I was away?"

There was some whispering, "Yeah, Dad, I was good," Daniel's voice replied. "That was just Doctor Corday telling me that it's bedtime. I love you so much and am happy you're home from Africa."

"I love you too," Dave replied in a tired voice. "Go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow after school."

A click signaled that Daniel had hung up, "I've got a headache and my chest hurts," Dave whispered faintly as he slouched further. "I could really use a shower and a long sleep…I'm really tired."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it opened, "Doctor Weaver phoned Anspaugh's office from the ER and asked me to come check on you," Mark said, immediately concerned by the fact that Dave looked like absolute crap. "Do you feel like going down to the ER for a quick check-up, Dave?"

Gritting his teeth, Dave slowly rose from the couch and slowly moved into the hallway without so much as a word, "Greene, make sure he's all right," Dr. Romano ordered in a gruff tone. "Report back later."

Mark nodded and closed Dr. Romano's office door; he then turned and hurried to catch up to Dave, who, despite his exhaustion and pain, was nearly at the elevators and breathing very heavily.

For a moment, Mark wanted to offer Dave a wheelchair, but one look at the overexhausted doctor told Mark to keep his mouth shut for now; he would offer Dave a bed to rest on once they got to the ER.

* * *

_**Emergency Room – 3 A.M.**_

Fighting back a yawn, Luka entered the ER and went over to the desk where Jerry was working, "Amy got a call from Doctor Romano that Dave had gotten back a few hours ago," Luka explained in a concerned tone. "Amy's supposed to rest as much as possible, so she asked me to come…"

"I think Doctor Greene's working Doctor Malucci up in Exam One," Jerry replied in a serious tone.

Luka nodded and silently moved down the hallway, looking for the room where Dave was; along the way, he passed by Curtain Area Three and saw Kerry, Haleh, and Abby surrounding a gurney that held a small baby dressed in an oversized hospital gown with several IV's in its arms and legs.

There was no mistaking it; Luka and Abby gazed at each other silently, as if studying each other.

Unable to face his ex-wife just now, Luka averted his gaze and silently continued to Exam One.

Concerned by the silence, Luka pushed open the door to Exam One and was shocked to see Dave laying on a gurney with a fluffy pillow behind his back, bandages underneath a low-cut hospital gown, IV's in both arms, and a bruised and bandaged forehead; his hair was wet and he looked unusually clean.

"Doctor Greene says I should rest here overnight and take a few days off after that," Dave said in a faint voice as Luka approached the bed. "I got beat up and knocked out by some soldiers back in Matenda and I now have a concussion and broken ribs…At least everyone got back to Chicago safe and sound."

Luka frowned, "Don't worry, Doctor Greene worked me up completely," Dave stated in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "He went off duty half an hour ago, but left orders with Doctor Weaver."

"Do you want me to keep you company while you sleep?" Luka offered. "So you don't feel alone?"

Dave nodded and mumbled something incoherent as he finally allowed his eyes to close. Luka sighed and, moving over to the shelf, he grabbed a blanket. In silence, he tossed it over Dave's body.

Without making so much as a sound, Dave continued to sleep. Luka sighed…a moment of peace.

All the rapid tests and scans that had been run pointed to the same diagnosis…now it was time to act.

The malaria had advanced so much that Carter was now in renal trouble with one of his kidneys already dead and the other one quickly failing; Peter's plan was to remove they dead kidney and then start Carter on a rapid-dialysis series to perhaps buy some time for a new, functioning kidney to be found.

Every bit of preparation had been done and Abby had quickly signed consent forms for the surgery to happen immediately. The dead kidney was no use to Carter anymore and it had to be removed.

Equally concerned over Carter, Dr. Anspaugh had insisted on scrubbing in and assisting Peter in removing the dead organ and completing a colostomy; the colostomy and a foley catheter were necessary in case the post-surgery dialysis worked…Carter would also be bedridden for a while.

As they scrubbed in, Peter and Dr. Anspaugh watched the nurses roll the unconscious and intubated Carter into the operating theatre with only a clean gown to cover his freshly cleaned body; all of the IV lines that Dave had inserted were still intact, only bags of blood and a pulse-ox clip were added.

"All right, people, let's get a move on," Peter said as he entered the operating theatre, ready to work; even if it took all of their capabilities and time, he was determined that Carter survive.

* * *

**Okay, so "Journeys of Faith" is officially wrapped. Can I have detailed thoughts on it?**

_Also, I am planning a sequel called "The Trials Shall Come Forth" and it addresses unanswered questions, hopes and dreams, old secrets come to light, new friends and the continued battle of good vs. evil as everyone just tries to keep living and working towards better tomorrows..._


End file.
